Past Dilemmas
by StuckInImaginationland
Summary: Set after 4x13. To save Kol from death and bring back Klaus' humanity Elijah and Bonnie send Caroline back to 1492, but will Caroline actually be able to touch the big bad's heart? Rated M for language and maybe some light smut later on
1. Chapter 1: Deals to be made

**AN: holy snap I hope this is good for my first fic. So I wrote this write after 4x13 aired, and it has just been sitting in a folder until I decided to pull it out. Mmmkay. Hope it is good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO. **

Caroline walks into the Gilbert house thinking that it would probably be a mess so she should probably clean up a bit while everyone is off on their adventure.

She gets ready to turn the door knob when she hears a crash inside. Rushing in she sees Klaus pacing in the living room. "What the hell!" Caroline exclaims

"Well hello to you too darling" Klaus smirks

"What in the world are you doing here?" Caroline asks

"I could ask the same question, If your friends thought that you could come distract me, maybe even get me to not kill them, then you really shouldn't be here" Klaus says

"Actually, I came to clean up" Caroline says "I didn't even know you were here" Caroline informs

"So your friends didn't mention the fact that they killed my brother?" Klaus asks

"Yes they told me about it after it happened" Caroline frowns "I am truly sorry Klaus"

Caroline looks over at Klaus and realizes he must not have fed in a while. Caroline was tired and it would take a lot to go procure blood bags so she rolled up her sleeve and bit her wrist "Here you need to drink"

"Sweetheart, I doubt you want to do that. Blood Sharing as you probably know is rather..." Caroline cuts him off though

"I don't really care, you need to feed, and you are locked in here so just drink" Caroline says

With that Klaus wraps his arm around her waist and with the other he holds her wrist biting into it. Caroline stifles a moan of both pain and pleasure. Klaus backs her into a wall and continues to feed from her.

"What the hell, get off of her" Caroline hears someone yell. Klaus retracts his fangs and licks the wound

"Tyler" Caroline says "What are you doing here?"

"Well your mom said you were here cleaning up so I came to apologize" Tyler said then his eyes got heated "But I didn't expect what I walked in on"

What Caroline said next surprised Klaus "Well I am just giving into what my heart wants" Caroline smirks

"Really Care, is this just to get back at me for what happened with Hayley?" Tyler asks

"No Tyler, but our friends must have lost their fucking marbles, they killed Kol, then locked Klaus in here" Caroline stares at him "He needed blood"

"Caroline, you do realize how intimate blood sharing is right?" Tyler asks "Plus his bite can kill you"

"Frankly Tyler I don't really give a damn what you have to say, so get the hell away from me and go back to your little wolf" Caroline snaps

"I told you Caroline nothing is going on between us" Tyler huffs

"Don't lie to me, there is obviously something going on, I mean I sacrifice one Hybrid for the greater good and you flip your shit" Caroline yells "But she talks Klaus into killing 12 and you say 'She has her reasons' also, I begged you to let me go with you so you could break your Sire bond and you told me it was something you had to do on your own but as soon as the little Wolf-skank comes along you and her are best friends. So you have no right to judge anything that I do"

"Caroline..." Tyler starts but Caroline cuts him off

"I swear to god Tyler if you don't leave right the fuck now I will kill you" Caroline growled

"He obviously compelled you" Tyler says

"Just because she likes me doesn't mean I compelled her mate" Klaus says

"You know Tyler I was a total bitch to Klaus because that was the only way that I could fight off any feelings while you were gone, but now I know you didn't even do the same for me" Caroline sighs "And what really gets me is that she isn't even pretty, I mean come on if you're going to cheat at least make sure that she is a little bit pretty"

"How many times do I have to tell you nothing happened" Tyler growled

"I know you did because I walked in on you after the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, you two were in that barn" Caroline says "And you can tell me that she just slipped and fell, but no one slips and falls on a penis Ty"

"Fine, I slept with her, I found that fucking drawing in your room and I knew something was going on between you two" Tyler admits

"Unlike you, When I say I am in a relationship I stay loyal" Caroline yelled at him.

Klaus just lounged on the couch watching the whole fight. 'How the hell did I end up in the middle of all this?'

"Well you two looked pretty close when I walked in" Tyler spits

"What I do with Klaus is none of your business Tyler, I broke up with you so get over it and run along back to Hayley" Caroline says "Oh and you might want to keep her away from me, or I might just rip out her heart"

Tyler just stared at her shocked "now I know something is up with you, you are talking about killing someone"

"You don't know anything about me Tyler, You were gone for 3 months, and then when you did come back it was all about helping the Hybrids break their Sire Bond. I am just indulging in my true nature. Plus that bitch broke my neck just so that she could kill you." Tyler looks at her confused "Oh she didn't tell you? Right well you were supposed to be one of the twelve killed, she never actually planned on putting Klaus in your body or getting a witch her whole plan was to kill all the Hybrids to appease Silas"

"She didn't want me dead and I told you she had her reasons for doing all of it" Tyler said

"Well you let her know that I am pissed and you never want to mess with a vampire scorned because I will rip her to shreds if I see her, so get out of town and run fast" Caroline growled and with that Tyler flashed off

"Well now I know never to piss you off" Klaus chuckled

"Oh shut up" Caroline hissed.

Klaus just laughs at this 'Man she is beautiful when she is pissed'

"I miss the days before Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, Doppelgangers, and Hybrids plagued this town. Where my only problem was memorizing cheer routines with Elena and Bonnie while we all crushed on the hot guys" Caroline lets out a breath

"I'm sorry about your problems with Tyler" Klaus say

"It isn't your problem, No need to apologize" Caroline gets up and walks towards Elena's room and grabs a blanket. Walking into the kitchen she covers up Kol's charred body. "I'm sorry about Kol"

"Well you didn't know about their plan so I don't blame you for it" Klaus sighs

Caroline walks up to Klaus and does something he never thought she would do. Caroline wraps her arms around Klaus and hugs him after a moment of confusion Klaus wraps his arms around her waist. "I am sorry about everything we have done to you; no one ever deserves to lose their family"

"It's alright sweetheart" Klaus rests his chin on her head

"If you want I can stay here with you until the barrier breaks" Caroline leans into him

"That would be nice" Klaus says holding her

"Not that I want to break a moment, but If you would have told me a month ago that I would be hugging the Original Hybrid I would have laughed in their face" Caroline jokes

"If we would have met before all this happened do you think you would have given me a chance?" Klaus asks

"Probably" Caroline answers "If I'm honest I actually have been fighting myself for awhile so I wouldn't give in"

"Why?" Klaus asks still holding her close

"My friends, I didn't want to feel like I betrayed them" Caroline says

"Your loyalty is one of the things that draws me to you" Klaus looks down at her and their eyes connect.

'Oh god his lips look so perfect... wait what? No no bad Caroline...You can't kiss him...Oh hell with it' Caroline thinks

Klaus leans down and their lips connect. Caroline feels sparks run through her whole body. Caroline leans in and lets her body lead her instead of her brain. They soon pulled away panting. 'Oh god he is an amazing kisser'

Caroline kept her word and stayed with him for the next three days, though they never talked about the kiss or have another kiss happen.

-PD-

Once the barrier was down they parted ways. Caroline found herself at Bonnie's house.

"Hey Bon, how did everything go?" Caroline asks

"We lost the Cure, Katherine stole it" Bonnie says

"Oh I'm sorry" Caroline says

"I heard about you and Tyler, I'm really sorry Care" Bonnie hugs her friend

"It's alright I'll manage" Caroline smiles "So there was a reason you invited me here?"

"Right well that is where Elijah comes in" Bonnie says as Elijah enters the room

'Great as if I didn't have enough Original problems' Caroline rolls her eyes "Okay"

"We need you to go back in time and make my brother a better person, so that Kol never has to die" Elijah sighs

"Wait you want me to go back in time and have Klaus fall in love with me?" Caroline asks

"Yes pretty much, we all see how he is with you and if we can get that to happen sooner we can save Kol" Bonnie says

"Why are you so hell bent on saving an Original all of a sudden?" Caroline questions and Bonnie looks at the floor "Wait, you and Kol?"

"Yeah" Bonnie says

"Well I won't judge, I have a little problem of my own" Caroline laughs

"Will you do it Care?" Bonnie asks

"Yeah I will do it for you, because you deserve to be happy too" Caroline smiles at her friend

"Well there is a slight side effect to it" Bonnie murmurs

"And what would that be?" Elijah and Caroline say at the same time

"You need to drink Klaus's blood and I have to magically make you a Hybrid so that you will survive with all your vampire abilities" Bonnie says

"Oh because I can just walk up to Klaus and be like 'I need your blood, So I can go back in time and make you fall in love with me' Cause I don't think that would go so well" Caroline half-laughs

"I can get some of his blood" Elijah says

An hour later they gather back together and Elijah hands Bonnie the blood. Caroline drinks it and Bonnie chants, then everything goes dark. Caroline wakes and she feels amazing.

"It worked" bonnie smiles "How do you feel?"

"Amazing" Caroline says all peppy

"Ok well I performed a spell like Esther did on Ric, You are now indestructible, and you are the Original Female Alpha Hybrid"

"Wait, how am I a Hybrid? I am not a werewolf" Caroline crinkles her brow

"Well I have been using expression and so now you kind of are" Bonnie tells her

"I feel so powerful" Caroline looks in the mirror and golden eyes flash back at her "Oh god how am I going to explain this to Klaus"

"Just tell him you were created with magic" Elijah says

"Can you assure me that your family won't try to kill me?" Caroline asks

"I am sorry but no" Elijah sighs

"You are so lucky that I love you Bon, there won't be a Sire Bond will there?" Caroline asks

"No because you were created with magic, though I mean making you my maid wouldn't be so sucky" Bonnie giggles

"Okay what time are you sending me to?" Caroline asks

"England, 1491." Elijah informs "Be sure to tell past me about this, and you will not return until you have made his heart whole"

"How can I be sure you will even believe me?" Caroline asks

"Kol was not the only one that liked to dabble in witchery, I had at the time seen the spell but told no one out of fear that Niklaus would do something stupid and reckless"

Caroline quickly lies in the center of Bonnie's salt circle. Caroline hears Bonnie start chanting and the world becomes black once again.

**AN: Please review and comment and tell me if this was ok or if it was an utter failure. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Lady Caroline

**AN: Another chapter! I found 3 chapters in the folder so I figured I would just do a quick read through and put them all out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO. Also my story cover is a picture from a website that sells vampire contacts and fangs, plus other special effect stuff. .com check them out.**

England 1492-

Caroline wakes on the ground the air smells sweet. Opening her eyes she realizes she is in a field of wild flowers. She feels a gush of wind and looks up to see a man standing over her, Klaus to be exact. "Well isn't this a treat" He smirks then pulls her to her feet before sinking his teeth into her.

Caroline pushes him hard and he hits a tree behind him. Caroline puts her hand to her neck "Seriously jerk, biting me isn't cool"

"You're a vampire" Klaus states

"Yeah, and you're an ass. Care to point out other obvious things" Caroline rolls her eyes she knew she was supposed to make him fall for her but seriously, he was being an ass. Biting was NOT cool.

"I know all the vampires in England, though I don't know you. Where are you from?" He asks

"Switzerland" Caroline thinks fast

"And what are you doing in England?" Klaus asks

"Business" Caroline says coldly "Now can we stop playing 20 questions"

"Of course love, just after you tell me who sent you here" He smirks "A girl such as yourself, even a vampire, should not be wandering the woods alone"

"My brother sent me here on business" Caroline says

"And what is your Brothers name?" He asks

"Eli Michaels" Caroline replies 'Man I can't wait to see Elijah's face when we get back'

"And what is your name?" Klaus asks

"Lady Caroline Michaels" She replies 'Oh god I am never gonna hear the end of this'

"I am Lord Niklaus, but you may call me Klaus or Nik whichever, you prefer, lovely Caroline" He bows his head then his eyes scan her "What odd clothing"

Caroline looks down at her long purple singlet and black leggings with boots "I rather like this outfit"

"Now explain why you are on my property" Klaus says demandingly

"I got lost" Caroline states

"Well have you finished your business in England yet?" Klaus asks

"Not quite but I think it should be done soon" Caroline eyes him

"I know you are here to kill me" He states blandly

"I swear I am not, I am actually looking for someone named Elijah Mikaelson" Caroline says playing dumb "Do you know where I might be able to find him?" Caroline knew that Klaus knew exactly where Elijah was

"Yes, in fact he is my brother" Klaus eyes her "What business do you have with him?"

"Private family matters" Caroline says dryly

"Well I am his brother surely you can tell me" Klaus says walking her towards the castle

"No Klaus I cannot tell you, maybe if I learn to trust you but I don't know you so I cannot tell you" Caroline says

"Fine, I will bring you to him, we are about a ten minute walk from the castle" Klaus agrees "But only because he could easily kill you if he wished"

They final arrive at the castle and Klaus leaves her in his study while he goes to get Elijah. they return moments later. "Ms. Michaels, My brother informs me that you have matters to disscuss with me"

"Please call me Caroline and yes I do" Caroline smiles

"Alright, He also informs me that you wont tell him what is going on" Caroline nods "Shall we go for a walk?"

"Sure" Caroline follows him into the gardens

Once Elijah is sure they are far enough away from the house he looks at Caroline "Did Mikael send you?" He asks

"No, you did actually" Caroline says Elijah just looks at her confused for a second "My name is Caroline Forbes, I am from the future, you sent me here to help Klaus have feelings other than revenge and anger."

"You told him your brother sent you" Elijah raises an eyebrow

"Yeah I couldn't very well tell him future you sent me" This makes Elijah laugh a little

"And why should I believe you? I could kill you so easily" Elijah says

"Klaus will break his curse in the future" Caroline says "He will make more Hybrids just like him"

"Um you have seen a time travel spell in your travels but kept it to yourself in fear that your brother would find out and try to go back in time to stop your mother from cursing him" Caroline explains

"Okay I believe you, but why tell me?" Elijah says

"Your future self told me to tell you and you would be able to keep Klaus from killing me" Caroline says

"How long will you be here?" Elijah asks

"Um the witch that sent me was really vague she just said when he loves I shall return, stupid witches being all cryptic" Caroline sighs

"heart?" Elijah asks

"I have to make Klaus fall in love with me" Caroline sighs "Well this should be fun...not"

"I take it you don't really like Niklaus in the future" Elijah laughs

"Of your family you are the only one that hasn't tried to kill me" Caroline rolls her eyes "Well then of course Finn, but well we never met"

"Well you surely haven't met all my family" Elijah says

"My friends and your family have a little war going, I am kind of sick of it to be honest I just want peace. That is what I was hoping this trip would bring" Caroline explains "I don't want to give too much away in fear that the future might be changed"

"I can tell you're not afraid of any of us" Elijah says

"I'm sorry to bring your ego down but no I do not fear any of you" Caroline smiles

"Not even Niklaus?" Elijah asks

"HE puts on a fearsome act but deep down he is just like any of us, someone that wishes to be loved and accepted" Caroline says "Don't tell him this though, I wouldn't want you to be daggered"

"Am I daggered in the future?" He asks

"When we first meet my friends and I undagger you yes, I can't tell you why you were daggered though. I don't know why, I think Klaus was afraid you were going to leave or something like that" Caroline informs

"Well we should probably get back to the castle so that Niklaus doesn't get suspicious. I will tell him that your brother sent you here to live with us" Elijah smiles

"Thank you Elijah, you were always so honorable." Caroline smiles at him

"Maybe later you can tell me some secrets about my brother" Elijah chuckles

"I don't know if it works now, but in the future his blood cures a wolf bite to a vampire" Caroline says "I can't tell you much else"

"I understand and thank you for that information" Elijah walks beside her

By the time the reach the castle again they have gotten to know each other better and they are both laughing.

"I see you two are getting along well" Klaus raises an eyebrow

"I think we will be good friends" Elijah says "Her brother has sent her here to stay with us"

"Oh goody a new play thing" Kol says walking down the stairs

"I am not a thing, and I assure you I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" Caroline scoffs

"You have fire I like you" Kol says and circles her

Caroline growls at him and her eyes flash gold "Don't mess with me"

"Woah, what are you?" Kol asks looking at her eyes

"That is for me to know and if you don't stop circling me you will find out" Caroline says angered

"Kol, enough she is our guest and you will respect her" Elijah says

"I just want to know how her eyes look like those of a wolf" Kol says. With this Klaus perks up

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you" Caroline jokes

"I am indestructible sweetheart" Kol says

"I know for a fact that is not true" Caroline says

"And why is that?" Klaus asks

"You might as well tell them Caroline, they will be relentless until you do" Elijah says

"Fine I know for a fact that a white oak stake can kill you" Caroline smiles

"Well there are none anywhere" Kol retorts

"Well a Hybrid bite would be one hell of a doozy, maybe not kill you but make you suffer" Caroline says

"How do you know about Hybrids?" Klaus asks

Caroline laughs nervously "Um… well you see… I am one"

"Impossible, I am the only Hybrid in existence" Klaus says

"No, I am the Original Female Hybrid" Caroline says matter-of-a-factly "I was created by a witch"

"You didn't tell me that bit of info" Elijah says

"You never asked how I became a Hybrid" Caroline answers "And before you try anything I can't be killed so you can't try it"

"I could just rip out your heart sweetheart" Klaus smirks

"You really don't scare me" Caroline crosses her arms

"Finally somebody that Nik doesn't scare" Kol laughs, It amuses Elijah also

"You would do well to be afraid of me" Klaus says

"What because you have a few centuries on me? There is nothing scary about you" Caroline says

"No one speaks to me like that, especially a woman" Klaus growls

"Well this woman could kick your ass any day" Caroline chuckles shaking her head

"I think we might actually get along well" Klaus smirks

"Alright well now that that is settled I will have one of the servants show you to your room" Elijah says

The Servant, Mary, shows Caroline to her room. "This will be your room; Lord Klaus requested that you be placed in the room next to his."

"Thank you Mary" Caroline says kindly

"A couple more servants should be in soon with a bath for you and a dress, your presence has been requested in the dining room when you are done" Mary says then leaves

An hour later after Caroline has washed and dressed Mary comes back and does Carolines hair. 'She must be a witch' Caroline think after Mary dries her hair.

The servants guide Caroline to the Dining hall where she sees Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and at the head of the table Klaus. "Good day milady" Elijah says as she walks in.

"Elijah" Caroline curtsies

"Is your room to your liking" Elijah asks

"Yes it is lovely" Caroline says. Elijah pulls out a chair for her and she is sat next to Klaus across from Kol.

"How long will you be staying with us?" Rebekah asks

"She is part of our family now" Elijah say

"So like a sister?" Rebekah asks excitedly

"Yes you can think of her like that if you wish Rebekah" Elijah says

"Well she is far too pretty to be my sister" Kol says and Rebekah scowls

"That's mean Kol, I think Rebekah is stunningly beautiful" Caroline smiles at Rebekah

"Thank you Lady Caroline" Rebekah says "You must miss the people from where you are from"

"Yes, but I am sure I will see them again someday" Caroline smiles

"Did you have anybody courting you?" Rebekah asks

"Yes, his name was Nik. But he was an ass so it isn't much of a loss" Caroline says smugly. Elijah almost chokes on his wine and they exchange a knowing glance. "And another named Tyler but he cheated on me with some wolf bitch"

"Perhaps you just haven't met the right Nik" Rebekah says and this causes Caroline to laugh

"Is that so?" Caroline asks

"Yes I just think you need to find a new suitor" Rebekah says

"Well perhaps I choose not to have a suitor" Caroline says "I would rather be free to do as I wish than to be with someone"

"Are you a strumpet Caroline?" Kol asks

"No you pervert" Caroline gawks "And that question is really coming from the Original man whore"

Everyone in the room bursts into laughter except Kol "Yes I think we will get along nicely" Rebekah giggles

"So you have never had sex?" Kol asks

"It is none of your business what I do with my personal life" Caroline tells him

"I think you have, you just don't want to tell me because you're embarrassed that you are not pure" Kol says

"I'm a Hybrid Kol, I am surely not afraid of going to hell for having sex outside of marriage. I just prefer to not talk about my sex life with you" Caroline rolls her eyes

"whatever you say darling" Kol says

"Gosh your such a perv" Caroline rebuts

"You know you want me" Kol teases

"in your dreams" Caroline huffs

"Every night" Kol laughs

"Gross" Caroline and Rebekah say together

"Stop pestering our guest Kol" Elijah says

"Now for our dinner" Klaus announces and four girls Caroline's age enter the room.

A girl walks over to each of the men and sit on their laps. The last girl comes and stands between Caroline and Rebekah. Caroline watches everybody sink their teeth into the girl. Caroline stands and flashes out of the room. She finds herself back out in the garden.

She soon hears footsteps behind her "Are you alright love?" Klaus asks

"Yeah I'm fine" Caroline wipes tears from her face, seeing those girls reminded her of when she was attacked by Damon

"You're crying" Klaus says

"I'm fine really" Caroline says

"Here" Klaus hands Caroline a goblet "I'm guessing by your reaction back there that you don't drink from the vein"

"No, I don't like to hurt people" Caroline admits "Thank you" Caroline drinks the blood then sits the cup back down

"I have never met anyone with quite as much humanity as you" Klaus says

"I don't want to become a monster" Caroline divulges "I have met monsters and I don't want to become one myself"

"That is rather admirable of you sweetheart" Klaus sits beside her

"Did you kill those girls?" Caroline asks

"No, we pay the families of those girls a large sum of money to let us drink from them, we feed and heal" Klaus informs "Not to say we don't kill. Don't get me wrong, love, but dead bodies raise questions and questions alert people of our presence"

"I guess that makes it a bit better" Caroline admits

"Something happened to you didn't it, that is why you don't feed from the vein" Klaus raises an eyebrow

"Yes when I was a human, there was a man that compelled me for sex and blood, he made me do his evil bidding and compelled me to stay with him. I know what it feels like to know you are going to die but not be able to do anything about it" Caroline admits

"He forced you into sex?" Klaus asks

"Yes" Caroline nods

"Is this the suitor that you were talking about?" Klaus asks

"No, The man can't hurt me anymore and I would never let him court me" Caroline admits "No Nik was sweet enough but he was always trying to kill my friends"

"Why? If you don't mind me asking?" Klaus asks

"We had something that he wanted, and he was trying to prove that he was the Alpha Male. Like we were fucking wolves or something" Caroline rolls her eyes

"Why not give him what he wanted?" Klaus asks

"That would involve draining my best friend of all her blood and making an army of werewolf minions" Caroline was careful to say werewolf and not Hybrid "He killed a lot of the people I loved in my life"

"So why let him court you?" Klaus asks curiously

"I tried to resist his advances, but he was rather persistent. Plus my friends used me to distract him while they foiled his plans" Caroline shrugs "I was The Little Blonde Distraction" Caroline giggles

"I'm sure he had his reasons though" Klaus says

"Yeah I guess so, I mean no matter how evil you are there is always a little bit of good in you" Caroline smiles "I hold onto my humanity because I never want to lose the good. Even though I can feel the bad slowly creeping up on me"

"I am sure someone as innocent as you has never done anything bad" Klaus smiles at her

"I once murdered enough people and helped in the murder of others" Caroline informs

"Where are you really from?" Klaus asks

"If I told you that than I would have to kill you" Caroline jokes

"I am indestructible sweetheart" Klaus chuckles

"Yeah but I put up one hell of a fight" Caroline smirks "When I was only a day old I beat the shit out of a 167 year old vampire, I am pretty bad ass"

"I don't play fair" Klaus says

"Neither do I" Caroline raises an eyebrow "I use skills that no man can"

"I know every trick in the book sweetheart" Klaus looks over at her

"Hmm well we shall see about that wont we" Caroline says smugly kissing him on the cheek then gets up and walks away

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013:

Klaus shot up from his bed. Why the hell was he having dreams of Caroline in the 1400s and her talking about someone named Nik courting her... Who the hell is Nik? Because she doesn't call him that.

Klaus decides to go to her house and figure out the meaning of all of this.

**AN: Okay lovelies please Review, because they would be like Klaroline crossovers to me**


	3. Chapter 3: Requiem for a Dream

**AN: WOO a third chapter! I think everyone should listen to Bottom of the River by Delta Rae; it is my newest favorite song. Also Italics are dreams.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO. **

Caroline lay in her bed thinking, she really doesn't want to change anything about the future, like if Klaus falls in love with her then he might not be the bad guy and people will get to live. But there were still not long until Katherine shows up if it really is 1492. So Caroline could not screw that up or else Stefan and Damon would never become vampires.

Caroline soon falls into a deep sleep.

_Caroline looks around and spots Bonnie. "Bonnie what are you doing here?" Then she sees Elijah_

_"I told you I would be able to contact you. How is everything going?" Bonnie asks_

_"Well I changed Elijah's name to Eli Michaels and we are brother and sister" Caroline looks over at Elijah who just chuckles "Kol wants in my pants and I told Klaus I could beat him up, so pretty good so far"_

_"How did I take the news? I still haven't gotten the memory" Elijah asks_

_"Really well actually, I mean at first you really wanted to kill me. Then once I told you everything you threatened to kill me again if I ever called you Eli" Caroline laughs "I had some fun complaining about Klaus to himself, except I said the guys name was Nik"_

_"Well that should be fun" Bonnie rolls her eyes "Klaus has been looking for you, I can't hold the truth back much longer"_

_"Go ahead tell him; maybe I'll just screw with his past self's mind to spite him" Caroline chuckles_

_"Or just screw him" Bonnie says_

_"Bonnie that is my brother we are talking about" Elijah says_

_"Klaus thinks that we have a thing" Caroline says to Elijah giving him a cheeky smile and Elijah just rolls his eyes_

_"And why might that be?" Elijah asks_

_"Cause past you is funny and likes to screw with your brothers" Caroline smiles "We were laughing"_

_"Well I was fun before I met Katerina" Elijah says_

_"You realize that was almost 600 years ago right? Time to shape up and be fun again" Caroline chuckles_

_"I learned the only way for you to be sent back to our time is to die or complete your task. But be weary you don't want to change the future too much" Bonnie says_

_"And please don't mess with me too much" Elijah says_

_"I'm totally going to do something now" Caroline tells him and Elijah looks scared "Just kidding"_

_"Oh thank goodness" Elijah says_

_"We have to go, be careful who you bond with though" Bonnie says._

Caroline wakes with a start and notices someone standing over her. Caroline lets out a scream and a hand covers her mouth.

"Shhh It's me" Caroline recognizes it is Rebekah

"Rebekah what are you doing in my room?" Caroline asks

"You were talking in your sleep" Rebekah says

"What was I saying?" Caroline asks

"Something about hearts" Rebekah says "Are you planning on ripping someone's heart out?"

"Yes yours unless you let me go back to sleep" Caroline growls and Rebekah just laughs

"You were also talking about my brother" Rebekah says

"Hmm well I don't know what you are talking about" Caroline says

"Whatever Nik is going to have a field day with this information. You were all like 'Klaaauusss'" Rebekah giggles

"Shhh, and no I was not, I know what I was dreaming about and your brother was not in it" Caroline says "You realize the whole house can hear you and I am not ok with that"

"Fine you didn't say that but you were talking about hearts and dying" Rebekah says

"Well I was dreaming of watching someone I know getting their heart ripped out" Caroline lies "It isn't the best sight to watch" though that part is true

"I have never seen someone get their heart ripped out, I have seen the after effect but never seen it happen" Rebekah says somberly

"It is the worst thing I have ever seen" Caroline says

"Our mother got her heart ripped out by our father" Rebekah says and Caroline rolls her eyes knowing it was really Klaus

"I'm sorry to hear that, at least you have your brothers; I am an only child. My mother doesn't pay much attention to me and my Father left when I was young. He hated what I was so much that he died instead of transitioning into a vampire. He chose painful desiccation instead" Caroline bows her head

"Well you are now part of our family" Rebekah gives her a big smile

"Thanks; I really should get some sleep though" Caroline smiles

"Okay goodnight Caroline" Rebekah leaves

"Night Bekah" Caroline falls back into a deep dreamless sleep.

-DP-

In the morning Caroline is awoken by one of the servants to help her bathe and dress. Caroline wears a beautiful white corseted dress with pink ribbons. She makes her way to the dining area and to her surprise there is real food on the table.

"Good Morning Caroline" Elijah takes her hand and kisses the knuckles

"Hello Elijah" Caroline smiles

"There you are Caroline" Rebekah says walking in

"Good morning to you too" Caroline laughs "make up anymore rumors to spread while I was asleep"

"Oh I was just having a little fun with you" Rebekah giggles

"Jokes in a house full of vampire hearing are never fun" Caroline looks at her "especially when the joke revolves around someone that I would rather not have thinking I think about them"

"Fine, no more Nik jokes" Rebekah rolls her eyes "Maybe I'll move on to Elijah"

"Now Bekah don't be rude to our scrumptious guest" Kol saunters in followed by Klaus

"I can always dagger you Kol unless you shut your mouth" Klaus warns

"No fun Nik" Kol sits sown at the table

"Maybe he might be a bit more fun if you weren't such an ass" Caroline says

"A lady shouldn't speak such language" Elijah says

"Well I'm a rebel so I do what I want" Caroline retorts

"I like you" Rebekah says "I was told that when you showed up you were in men's clothes, is that true?"

"I prefer pants over dresses" Caroline shrugs

"You can get in my pants any time" Kol says

"For the last time I am not going to sleep with you" Caroline growls

"Yeah we all know you much rather get in Nik's pants" Kol laughs and Caroline stares at him wide eyed "I heard you and Bekah talking last night"

"See Rebekah this is why you should keep your mouth shut" Elijah says

"Did the whole damn house hear Rebekah's dumb joke?" Caroline asks

"No this is news to me" Klaus smirks

"I will not be in anyone's pants except my own" Caroline yells

"You dirty girl" Kol chuckles

"If you don't shut the hell up I will dagger you myself" Caroline growls

"I think you being so defensive proves a point" Kol says

"I'd sleep with Rebekah before you" Caroline sticks her tongue out

"Kinky girl" Kol chuckles "I like you"

"Can we please change the subject?" Elijah asks

"Yes thank you" Caroline sighs

"Tell us about where you come from" Rebekah says

"Well it is a small town; I have never really left it. It is plagued with Vampires, witches, Werewolves, and there always seems to be a new danger. But it is where I grew up and I loved it" Caroline says

"Tell us more about this Nik fellow" Elijah smiles at her slyly

"Well he was an ass to pretty much everyone, a rather old vampire too. He moved to my town with his siblings to build a werewolf army, made them his slaves including one of my close friends Tyler. But he seemed to be really nice to me; I never gave him a chance though because he killed people that were close to me." Caroline pauses "There was always a plot to kill him or for him to kill us. Every plan was foiled though"

"Was he attractive?" Rebekah asks

"Yes very, He thought that all he had to do is flash a smile or speak in his British accent and it will make people swoon. But I was far too smart to be seduced by him" Caroline smiles

"Seems like our Niks have something in common" Rebekah laughs

"Yeah well at least your brother doesn't have creepy stalker tendencies" Caroline jokes 'yet' she adds in her head

"So you're admitting you think he is attractive" Rebekah laughs

"That was a trap" Caroline says. Klaus just watches this exchange amused.

"Do you think I would like your brother?" Rebekah asks and Caroline almost spits out her wine and looks over at Elijah

"Um no I don't think you would get along very well, plus he has someone" Caroline says

"Is that so" Elijah asks

"Yes, Katherine" Caroline smiles slyly "Though he has the hots for her Twin Elena, my best friend"

"Has he made a move towards Elena?" Elijah asks

"No he is far too honorable, plus she is in love with the Salvatore brothers. Now that is a love triangle for you" Caroline says

"Sounds like a strumpet" Kol laughs

"Yeah, Katherine and Elena are both ones for brothers" Caroline laughs

"Sounds like someone we know" Kol chuckles

"Who?" Caroline asks

"Her name was Tatia, and she had a thing for both Elijah and Nik" Rebekah says "She was quite wild, even had a child out of wedlock from some mystery man"

"You said Katherine has a thing for brothers" Rebekah then asks "so do you have another brother"

"No, Katherine had her fling with the Salvatore brothers about 150 years ago" Caroline says

"Sounds like an interesting little town" Klaus finally speaks up

"Yeah well it keeps life an adventure" Caroline says

They finished breakfast and spread out. Once outside the dining room Elijah stopped Caroline.

"I'm going to town would you care to accompany me Caroline?" Elijah asks

"Oh that would be lovely" Caroline smiles at him big

"Okay well I am getting ready to leave and we won't be back until tonight" Elijah informs

"Okay sounds fun" Caroline smiles and follows him outside

They walk toward the stables and Caroline freezes "I can't ride a horse, I don't know how"

"You'll just have to ride with me then" Elijah smiles and climbs on top of a large white horse then pulls Caroline up.

Elijah wraps his arm around Caroline and they start to ride off. It takes them about an hour to reach town but Caroline really didn't mind, the ride was fun.

Once in town Elijah helps Caroline off her horse and pays a young boy to take care of it. After about 20 minutes of wandering around a young girl walks up to Caroline and asks her if she wants to buy a flower "I'm sorry little girl, but I have no money" Caroline smiles down at her sadly

"No charge miss" the little girl smiles "You are so beautiful I hope I am like you when I grow up"

"Here" Elijah hands the little girl a piece of gold "Even if not for the flower, then to buy yourself some bread" the little girl smile a big gap toothed smile and scurries off

"That was so nice of you Elijah" Caroline smiles

Elijah smiles at her then hands Caroline a few pieces of gold "Go to the market and buy yourself something, I will meet you there in a short while, I have some business to attend to"

Caroline takes the small bag of gold and heads off

Caroline ends up buying a pair of pants her size and a shirt. Elijah soon finds her and they get ready to head back home.

"So did you buy anything?" He asks

"Yes some pants and a shirt, So that I can be comfortable when I am at the house" Caroline shows him

"Well we should be getting back home" Elijah says "And please don't let Klaus see you in those clothes." When Caroline tries to hand him the remaining gold but he just tells her she may need it again.

"Why can't Klaus know I bought these clothes?" Caroline asks once they are on the horse

"Woman should not wear men's clothes, and you might inspire Rebekah to do the same" Elijah says

"I already told you, I am a rebel I do as I wish" Caroline says smugly

"Does future me put up with you?" Elijah asks

"We don't know each other too well in the future actually" Caroline replies

"It's a shame you say that I have interests in This Katherine and Elena" Elijah says "I am sure you are far prettier" He holds her around the waist again

"Well you kind of have a thing for Doppelgangers" Caroline giggles

"Katherine and Elena are doppelgangers?" Elijah asks

"Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that" Caroline says

"When will my brother break this curse again?" Elijah asks

"I am done talking about future us" Caroline says

"Fine, I am sure you will slip again" Elijah says.

"Wouldn't bet on it" Caroline says

The rest of the ride is quiet but it doesn't really affect Caroline. Once home Elijah helps Caroline off the horse. "I hope you had a good time in town Caroline. And remember what I said proper woman do not wear trousers"

"I will wear pants if I wish to" Caroline huffs "And there isn't a thing you can do about it"

"I could just take the clothes from you" Elijah remarks

"Oh cause you can rip it from my body" Caroline rolls her eyes

"Sounds like an invitation to me" Kol says behind them "What is he ripping from your body?"

"She bought men's clothing at the market" Elijah says

"Cross dressing, hmm interesting" Kol says

"Pants are more comfortable than dresses" Caroline says

"Do the women where you are from wear trousers?" Elijah asks

"Yes all the time" Caroline says

"Well just don't let Nik or Bekah know" Kol tells her

"Okay fine I will only where them in private" Caroline rolls her eyes

"Hmm well I came to get 'Lijah here, it seems we have a guest regarding a Petrova" Kol tells him

"Of course, I will head straight there, would you mind helping Lady Caroline back?" Elijah asks

"Yes of course brother" Kol nods and Elijah takes off "So Caroline"

"Yes Kol?" Caroline asks

"Tell me more about you" the brunette says

"Like what?" Caroline asks

"Like how you became a Hybrid" Kol says

"Um well I have a witch friend and she was practicing a spell and well she kind of made me a wolf and then since I was already a vampire I guess I became a Hybrid" Caroline shrugs

"Do you like Elijah or Nik better?" Kol asks next

"I like Elijah better as a friend but I don't really know Klaus" Caroline tells him "So did you finally listen to my rejections?"

"No, I will have you sweet Caroline, but I don't want anyone to ever do what Tatia did and get between Nik and Lijah" He tells her "I act like I don't care but I do"

"I promise you Kol, I do not see Elijah that way. He reminds me of my brother" Caroline tells him know that her brother is Elijah.

"Okay that is all that I need to know" he nods and parts ways with her as they make it to the garden.

**AN: I hope it was good. Please comment and review with what you are thinking.**


	4. Chapter 4: Silence

**AN: Okay New Chapter! The lovely blueberry55 pointed out that Caroline speaks too much of the future and asked if Klaus didn't know when he bit her that she was a hybrid, also the whole last name thing. To that I have to say the last name thing will be addressed this chapter. The whole Caroline over sharing thing will be addressed, but Caroline has never been too good at keeping secrets and she tends to ramble a lot. Also the Hybrid thing I would say that he didn't realize because there are no other ones in that time. Well anyways ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my story line the rest belongs to Julie Plec and all the other wonderful people of TVD and TO. Also I don't have a Beta, I just have spell check (And sometimes I don't even use it)**

Elijah enters his brother's study "Kol said that you got information on the Doppelganger?"

"Yes, Trevor just left us. It seems that him and his partner have found a girl from Bulgaria by the name of Katerina Petrova" Klaus informs

"Splendid brother" Elijah smiles widely

"Yes he will be bringing her to the ball that Rebekah insists on throwing for my birthday" Klaus rolls his eyes

"That's two months away" Elijah nods "I will start to get the necessary things together, we will need a wolf and vampire then of course our witch"

"So tell me brother where is dear Caroline" Elijah can sense a bit of jealousy in his tone

"I asked Kol to escort her back so that I could come talk to you" the elder brother says "I think she has taken a liking to you"

"Well I'm going to take a walk through the gardens, I am truly happy to finally get to be my whole self" the soon to be Hybrid smiles

-DP-

Caroline sat in the garden just looking around the grounds. 'Why did I agree to this?' she asks herself 'Damn it Bonnie' Caroline curses her witch friend

"Hmm penny for your thoughts, love?" She hears behind her.

Caroline turns in her seat seeing Klaus "Just thinking about home" she tells him

"Well would you like to talk about it?" Klaus asks

"No, it's just some thoughts" Caroline smiles then asks "Do you truly believe that Women wearing men's clothing is that horrible?"

Klaus smirks at this "Not exactly love, I just don't like Rebekah getting ideas about such things, it would just draw attention that we don't need"

"I understand" She nods

"So how are you liking it here, love?" He asks

"It is so pretty here" she looks around "And so quiet, I really love it"

"I'm glad, and how was your trip to town?" He asks

"Fun, we don't have places like that where I am from" She tells him "So is it true that your birthday is coming up?"

"Yes, in a couple months" he nods

"What are you going to be a billion?" the blonde vampire jokes

"That's adorable sweetheart" Klaus shakes his head "What I really wanted to talk to you about is your name"

"What about my name?" Caroline asks

"You see every time you address yourself as Lady Michaels or are called by that name, your heart beats faster" he lightly touches her above where her undead heart slowly beats "Now that makes be believe that really isn't your name"

"What reason would I have to lie to you?" Caroline asks

"Because I believe you don't trust us enough to know your real name, I mean it is highly suspicious that an Eli Michaels sent you to find Elijah Mikaelson. So why are you really here sweetheart?" Klaus asks "And before you try to flea just know that you too may be a Hybrid but I am still several centuries older than you, love, which means I am stronger and faster, and dearest Elijah is watching you" he nods over to the entrance of the garden.

"Okay truth is my name is Caroline Forbes and I ran away from home. I had heard of your brother and I thought that I might be able to talk him in to letting me stay here, which he agreed to along with my story" Caroline spins the lie

"My dear brother always the noble type" Klaus shakes his head

"I'm sorry for lying to you Klaus" the baby vampire looks at the ground "If you hate me now I can understand"

"Hmm no, I don't know why but I actually seem drawn to you" Klaus cocks his head "It is highly strange for me. Plus I find it highly amusing of your choice in name"

"Yes well so did Elijah, I think that I could really be friends with him" she stresses the word friends

"He told me that you might fancy me a little bit" he knocks his shoulder with hers "And Rebekah as well"

"Yes well your siblings need to keep their mouths shut" Caroline grumbles

"I think that you are quite beautiful so it actually flatters me" Klaus smiles

"Well it is still embarrassing, they gossip like clucking chickens" Caroline laughs

"So what they say isn't true?" Klaus raises his eyebrows

"No, I did not say that" Caroline tells him "I mean you are a rather attractive man and you haven't been as rude as you could have been since I got here"

A huge grin breaks out on Klaus' face "Well love I need to get back to business, but I will see you at dinner" he leans in and kisses her cheek before whispering "I fancy you as well" then he is gone.

Caroline decides to head up to her room to maybe get a nap in before dinner, riding a horse is actually quiet tiring.

-DP-

"_Caroline" She hears her name being called, slowly she opens her eyes to see Elijah and Bonnie standing there again._

"_Bonnie, Elijah" Caroline greets them_

"_I finally got my memories and you need to stop with the over sharing" Elijah gives her a stern look_

"_I am sorry, I am horrible at keeping secrets, I mean just look at the fact it took me so little time to blab to Stefan that Damon and Elena were sleeping together and that he didn't really release her from the sire bond"_

"_I think that it would be best if for now I cast a small spell to stop you from sharing anything that could change the future" Bonnie speaks up_

"_Yeah, maybe you are right" Caroline nods_

"_Also you are a terrible liar" Elijah chuckles "I should have told you to be a bit more creative in your stories but keep them as close to real life as possible so that Niklaus could not see through it. You seem like a sweet girl Caroline but giving yourself the last name Michaels is just a tad too suspicious"_

"_Yeah well I have never been a great liar that is why it is so hard for me to keep secrets unless they are like life or death or something like that" Caroline tells him_

"_Okay we don't have much time before you awaken again so I will need to cast the spell" Bonnie tells her_

"_Can you even cast spells through dreams?" Caroline asks_

"_Yes you can, the same as a vampire can compel in people's dreams. You just have to be powerful" Bonnie explains before she chants a few words and Caroline gets pulled back to the land of the awake._

-DP-

Caroline feels herself being shaken awake "Miss Caroline, it is time for dinner" Mary's voice tells her

"Okay" Caroline answers groggily.

Caroline climbs out of bed and stretches her limbs like a cat, maybe a little less graceful though. The young vampire made her way downstairs and in to the dining room, escorted by her maid.

"Good evening Lady Caroline" Elijah smiles at her

"If that's even her name" Rebekah scoffs

"I see that you were informed of what happened" Caroline says "I'm sorry I lied to you all"

"It is of no matter now Caroline" Elijah speaks up "I informed them that I knew of what was going on and I thought it would be a good idea to keep the charade up"

"Thank you Elijah" Caroline smiles at him

"So tell me Caroline how did you like the city? I am afraid that since I had to leave you so soon after our arrival that I couldn't ask" Elijah asks

"Oh it was amazing, thank you so much" Caroline smiles "Maybe next time I could go with Rebekah" she turns towards the other female "I really would like to know you"

"That sounds lovely, and I guess that I could forgive you since Elijah did know about it all" She frowns "But only because you are the only other girl. AND you are going to have to make it up to me by carrying my bags when we go to town"

"Deal" Caroline nods and asks "Do you have any suitors Bekah?"

"No, anytime I find someone my brothers chase them away" Rebekah sighs "So can you tell us what your real life is like?"

"Yeah I guess that is fair" Caroline nods "I am an only child. My father left when I was little for another man and my mother dove in to her work. She worked all the time before but after he left it was more so I kind of started to raise myself. I had friends that were like family to me though and we would do anything for each other. When my parents found out that I was a vampire they hated me. My dad tried to fix me and my mom thought I was a monster"

"I'm so sorry Caroline, we too know what it is like to have parents who hate us" Rebekah tells her

The rest of the night continues like this them telling stories that Caroline was allowed to share with them and not restrained by the spell

-DP-

Mystic Falls 2013:

Klaus knocked on the little witches door for the what seemed like the hundredth time, he just kept pounding on it. "I can hear you moving around in there little witch" he yelled out

The door suddenly swings open to reveal the eldest Mikaelson "Yes Niklaus?"

"I need to speak with Miss Bennett" Klaus growls when he sees her face "Where is she witch and why am I dreaming of her in my past?"

"Maybe you are delusional?" Bonnie shrugs

"Well you see I thought maybe it was all just a dream until of course dear Bekah started having dreams of Caroline in England around the time Katerina showed up" Klaus cocks his head "And I would bet that noble Elijah here has been having them as well"

"Ugh go away Klaus" Bonnie yells at him

"Not until you tell me why I am dreaming of Caroline" he seethes "And if I have to I will just burn this pretty little house down until I can get to you. Because I still need to get back at you for helping kill Kol and locking me in the damn Gilbert house"

"Fine, I might have sent Caroline back in time" Bonnie murmurs

"Wait what?" Klaus blinks a few times "And you Elijah how do you come in to this all?"

"If Miss Forbes can get you to fall for her in the past then it could change you and get Kol back" Elijah explains

"And why would you care about this little witch?" Klaus asks

"I never actually planned to let them kill him; I was kind of in love with him. I thought maybe if I got there in time I could use like a spell or something but they had all ready killed him and I never got to tell him that I was sorry" Bonnie explains

"Very well, so what I am supposed to just sit her until when? Will she ever even come back? How is this all going to change everything?" Klaus asks

"Relax it won't change anything in history except Kol's death, I cast a spell that Caroline can't over share anything and so that once she leaves the time you will all forget about her until the spell is enacted again" Bonnie explains

"Caroline is a sweet soul Bennett and there was a lot of death in that time, she could change it" Klaus growls and then a grin spreads on his face "She would want to stop death from happening, she could stop Katerina from running away"

"Or help her run" Bonnie says and explains seeing Klaus' angry face "Katherine changed Damon and Stefan she would want to make sure that happened"

"So what if those two fools were never turned" Klaus shakes his head

"Stefan saved Elena on Wickery Bridge, without him she would be dead. Also Caroline was in a horrible accident, the only thing that saved her was Damon's blood. Also Katherine is the one that turned Caroline" Bonnie tells them "So if anything she would make sure that the doppelgänger gets away"

"Well fuck, this could be horrible" Klaus shakes his head "How do we get her back?"

"You have to fall in love with her" Bonnie shrugs "But I can do something that could make sure she doesn't change anything. The full moon is in a week so I can send her to a different time, but it will take a lot of magic so that is the most I can do, I probably wont even know when I will send her to"

"Do it" Klaus tells her

**AN: Okay so I hope this was good! I saw both the Originals and The Vampire Diaries panels from Paleyfest. And one very brave girl asked Joseph what he felt about Klaroline. He says he feels Klaus would screw it all up and that they are too different now. I DISAGREE! Though Julie Plec said now that they have hooked up IF they were on the same show still that it would be a constant they are together then they get pulled apart only to find each other again. BUT Caroline is on TVD for now and that is where she shall stay.**

**Also I think I will post a new chapter every 8 or so reviews I get! on that note thanks to all that have reviewed, Faved, and Followed!**

**blueberry55, the lovely guests, WeasleysGroupie, Jana, legallyblondish, Mirandakae, shiwiii, nkshamma, carlatatab, DarcyFanGirl6, Tennyo Ch'and-O, gothicpoet615, emina15, Inverse, whysotvobsessed, Soihra, TheCuteVamp, HockeyWriter19, toxically yours, edwardlovinmom, SlytherinWalker, eagles1988, osu5172, VampireAcadamyObssessed, kissing-klaroline, Ellavm18, casualcrazy, rinvampgirl, mjbbb, Twinkers, CharlotteMikelsonWhinchester92, BloodyCrystal.4everKLAORINE, thexjamstervidsx, pamdingess**


	5. Chapter 5: Parties

**AN: I just want to point out that time moves differently between past and present. So in the present it will be one week but in the past it will be two months. So one day in the present is like a week in the past. Okay ENOY!**

**P.S.: I thought I had already posted this…. I did not and for that I am sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO. **

The month since Caroline had arrived in the past went by quite fast. Caroline had become closer to Klaus as well as the rest of the Originals. She viewed Elijah like a big brother and Kol as the annoying little brother, even though he is much older than her, she even could see Rebekah as a sister. Truth be told she kind of felt bad for Klaus that he would have to wait so long to break his curse but without Katherine getting away than she probably wouldn't even be alive sadly.

Bonnie had contacted her that she was looking for a spell so that she could try and bring her home or at least send her to a different time.

Klaus had talked her in to taking a walk with him around the grounds.

"So care to tell me why you asked me out here?" Caroline raises an eyebrow

"Well sweetheart, I actually wanted to ask you if I could court you" He grins

Caroline gasps "The big bad Niklaus Mikaelson is asking to court little me" she teases

"Oh come on, love, It took a lot for me to ask you this. If you haven't noticed I don't really let myself care" Klaus looks her in the eyes

"Okay Klaus, you may court me" Caroline smiles brightly "So on another note, your birthday is coming up in two weeks"

"Yes it sure is" he grins looking off in to the distance "Caroline, if I tell you a secret will you promise not to say anything"

"Of course, all your secrets are safe with me" she grins and pecks him on the cheek

"A family friend found the doppelganger and soon the curse put on me by my mother will be lifted" Klaus smiles "I will be free, and you and I will be the most powerful beings on the planet. You could be my queen"

"What if I don't want to be a queen" Caroline asks

"Well you will still be mine either way" he swoops down kissing the blonde on the lips for the first time.

Caroline places one hand on his neck and the other slides over his stubble. Being a few centuries old had definitely improved his kissing skills.

Klaus slowly pulls away from her "What are you doing to me dear Caroline?"

"The same thing you are doing to me" Caroline whispers

"Well whatever it is, please never stop" He kisses her again

Caroline then thinks about the fact he said doppelganger 'Wait did he say doppelganger? She asks herself then her eyes went wide, the only one she could think of was Katherine. If anything went wrong and she didn't get to run away Caroline would never be a vampire, hell she might not even be born.

"You are such a peculiar woman my dear" he grabs her chin looking in to her eyes "I find myself falling for you and it makes we wonder if perhaps you have bewitched me"

"If only it were a spell it would make it so much easier to deal with everything" Caroline sighs

"Though I do find it odd that you are a Hybrid, you wear a daylight ring" he lifts her hand "Lapis lazuli," he said, his breath ghosting over her knuckles. "Where did you get it?"

"A friend gave it to me," she said "The same one that turned me in to a Hybrid"

"I don't know many vampires with daylight tokens," Klaus said dropping her hand. He leaned even closer to her then, his eyes dilating. "You will tell me exactly why you are here."

Caroline noticed the note of compulsion in his tone and opened her mouth to answer. "I can't be compelled, I think it is one of the perks of this whole Hybrid thing"

"I am sorry Caroline it is just that I have not felt emotion for almost six centuries and then you swoop in her with you glorious beauty and charm and suddenly I am feeling things in my heart that I thought had long since died" Klaus explains

"It isn't that you don't have a heart Niklaus, it is that you choose not to use it for fear of getting hurt" the blonde smiles "I have been through a few times that I contemplated just turning it off but then I realize I have too much light to just let it go"

"Sadly I do have to go speak with Elijah about something, but Bekah would like to take you to the city" Klaus excuses himself feeling that things were getting a bit too intense for his liking

"Well then I will see you later milord" Caroline curtsies and leaves to seek out Rebekah

-PD-

The next month had gone by less than smooth, after their talk in the garden that day Klaus had been avoiding Caroline and when she would seek him out he would run off.

The blonde had set off with Kol and Rebekah for the city so that Rebekah could pick up a few things for tomorrow night's party.

"I have to go check on a few things, will you be alright with Kol?" The female original asks

"Of course she will dear sister" Kol replies and with that Rebekah took off to finish up she shopping

"Kol, can I ask you a question?" Caroline asks

"Well you already did my dear but yes of course" Kol smirks

"Do you know why your brother has been avoiding me?" Caroline asks "I am afraid I did something wrong"

"It's probably nothing Caroline, he has been so stressed over some business but I am sure soon he will be just fine" Kol promises her

"I am really glad we can be friends Kol" Caroline hugs him tight

"C-Care can't breath" he sputters out

"sorry" she laughs letting him go "I want to get him something for his birthday"

"Hmm that sounds like a brilliant idea" Kol grins widely "If you like I can help you choose something absolutely ravishing that only belongs in the bedroom" he winks

"Pervert" she smacks his arm "No I want to give something to him that shows him how much he means to me"

"Let's look through the markets and I promise we can find something" Kol loops his arm through hers and they head off

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013:

Klaus shoots up from sleep with a horrible head ache then visions of Caroline with his family start to flood his head. Them dancing together and kissing her, Then flashes of him asking her to let him court her, and her telling him all those sweet things.

Klaus rushes down stairs to the living room and sees Elijah, Rebekah, and the witch Bonnie sitting around a circle. "Can you make it stop"

"I'm sorry Klaus but no" Bonnie shrugs

"We all feel it Niklaus, I am guessing you more than us because you spent more time with her" Elijah explains

"I finally win her over and I am a fucking monster" Klaus grumbles then gets another flash of pain

"_Klaus" Caroline says entering his study_

"_What do you want?" he snaps_

_Caroline stares at him wide eyed "I just was wondering why you have been avoiding me?"_

"_Frankly you make me weak and that is not a good, so I have decided to distance myself from you" he shrugs and goes back to what he was doing "You have become insignificant to me"_

_Caroline's bottom lip trembles but she refuses to cry "You are a fucking coward. Something starts to scare you so you push me away" she yells_

"_I would watch your mouth, love, you are pretty but not enough for me not to kill you" he snarls_

"_You ass" she screams "What was it all a fucking game 'Oh let's get Caroline to fall for me' I should have known you wouldn't be any different" she runs away_

"I was a royal dick to her" Klaus shakes his head

-PD-

England 1492,

Rebekah told Caroline that they had to get dressed for the party together. "Of course I shall leave before you but Kol plans to escort you since Nik is being an idiot and ignoring you"

"He is doing more than ignoring me Rebekah, he told me he wants nothing to do with me" Caroline explains

Rebekah lays out four dresses on the bed for Caroline. She hovers each dress over her before nodding at the dark blue one.

"Hey!"Caroline protested, but Rebekah was moving her limbs to dress her like she was a little doll, and she wasn't very gentle about it either.

After the struggle and Caroline's one sided argument, Rebekah shoved her towards the mirror. She was shocked to see what she was looking at. This was really a gorgeous gown; it was peacock blue, silk, with a deep green sash. It had a V neckline that with the corset under it showed her cleavage in the best way and long sleeves.

"Wow Bekah, I look amazing" Caroline gasps

"Well of course you do silly, I am the one that dressed you" Rebekah smiles before getting herself dressed while Caroline did her hair up with a few strands hanging down.

There was a knock on the door before Kol entered the room "I have come for my gorgeous date" Kol winks at her "And you truly do look stunning"

-XxX-

"Good evening Trevor, I am pleased that you could join us" Elijah greets his friend

"I could not miss the birthday celebration" Trevor replies

"No, considering the gift you claim to bare" Elijah says "Where is this mystery girl of which you speak?" Elijah briefly looks around

"Right this way" Trevor ushers for Elijah to follow him, when the vampire comes to a young girl he touches her arm greeting her "My dear"

As the girl turns Elijah can swear he is transported back in time five hundred years to see his Tatia "Hello" she greets

Elijah takes in a deep breath "Hello, you must be Katerina" he smiles lifting her hand and kissing it "I am Elijah Mikaelson"

The two walk around the party for a bit chatting before Katerina asks "So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?"

"Fashionably late" Elijah answers "He likes to make an entrance" he turns slightly catching sight of his brother entering the room "Here he is"

The blonde brother walks in to the room and Elijah notices Katerina admiring him from the side of his view. "Katerina may I introduce to you The Lord Niklaus"

Katerina curtsies and Klaus takes her hand kissing the knuckles "Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus"

"It is a pleasure milord" Katerina smiles

"From where have you come Katerina?" Klaus asks

"I am new to town, my lord" the doppelganger replies

"Katerina is from Bulgaria" Elijah tells his brother

"Здравей Катерина" (Hello Katerina) Klaus smirks at her

Katerina smiles "Very good" she turns slightly to Elijah and giggles

"Do you mind brother?" Klaus asks "I would like to have a moment alone with her"

"No not at all, happy birthday brother" Elijah tells him as Klaus takes her hand leading the brunette human away

-PD-

Klaus dances with Katerina for what must be an hour before he looks over noticing Caroline dancing with his brother Kol "If you will excuse me dear Katerina I must have a word with my brother Kol and his date"

"Of course my lord, I have been monopolizing your time already" she smiles

"I am not complaining" Klaus smiles before heading over towards Caroline

"good evening my lord" Caroline greets him "Happy birthday"

"Hello sweetheart, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nik" Klaus smirks

"well I figured that I was so insignificant that you wouldn't care what I called you" Caroline huffs

"Please Caroline can we go somewhere and talk?" Klaus asks "Even if it is just so you can yell or ignore me"

"Fine" Caroline nods and follows him out of the room

"Look Caroline, I am sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. The truth is I am just so scared to fall in love with you and then have you just leave me" Klaus admits leaning in kissing her cheek "I'll let you think about it" and in a flash he is gone.

-PD-

Caroline laid in bed that night think about what Klaus had said before she started to slip in to sleep

_Caroline was in the wooded clearing that she was so fond of from Mystic Falls. "Why bring me here? Elijah brought me to a creepy blank box" Caroline jokes_

"_It's where we had our first kiss" Klaus smiles "Granted I was in the mutts body"_

"_How romantic" Caroline rolls her eyes _

"_I wanted to know how 1492 was treating you" Klaus asks_

"_hmm I woke then you acted like you were about to eat me" Caroline laughs_

"_You have but to ask sweetheart" Klaus smirks_

"_Typical man; and you are coming nowhere near me" Caroline answers _

"_I am so sorry for what happened love; I hope you know I would never hurt you. I am no longer that monster that was crazy" Klaus answers_

"_I know that Klaus" Caroline looks him in the eyes "I am falling in love with you"_

"_This isn't your fault Caroline" Klaus reaches out and strokes her face _

"_It's not yours either Klaus" Caroline smiles at him_

"_Oh my sweet Caroline, you are too forgiving" Klaus stares into her eyes_

"_No this is just the calm before the storm; prepare for total bitch mode" Caroline says smugly "Because I won't forgive until I see some begging on your knees" _

"_I would hope for nothing less" he smiles_

"_Just so you know, I think I loved you before I got sent back, or at least I was falling" Caroline smiles_

"_Come home soon my love" Klaus reaches out kissing her softly_

**AN: I give so much admiration towards writers that put stuff out weekly or daily, heck to all writers. This is crazy trying to put stuff out super quick and having a good story line. Also thanks to all the reviews, favs, and follows**

**Lovely Guests, Pleasesaycaroline, Iansarmy, Klaroline17Delena17, bethmayerhofer, ZodiacsKlaroline**

**Also I will put out a new chapter at 20 reviews so 7 more**


	6. Chapter 6: The Heat

**AN: New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my storyline and words.**

Caroline woke up the next day to someone jumping up and down on her bed. The blonde peeks an eye open to see Rebekah on her knees hopping on the bed next to her. "What can I help you with Bekah?" Caroline groans groggily.

"Nik has a new friend downstairs" Rebekah smirks "Let's go torment her"

"What do you mean?" Caroline rubs her eyes

"The doppelgänger arrived last night" the original says "Let me tell you, the Original was much prettier"

Caroline breaks in to a wide grin thinking of the fact she can now get back at Katherine for being a royal bitch to her back in her own time "let's go" she giggles jumping out of bed to get dressed.

The two blondes make their ways down the stairs arm in arm giggling until they enter the dining room together.

"Good morning dear sister, and to you lovely Caroline" Kol greets them

"Kol" Caroline smiles "I am sorry for deserting you last night, but Nik had to speak with me"

"No problem" Kol lifts her hand kissing her knuckles "Come, sit by me"

"But she was going to sit by me" Rebekah pouts

"Well I can sit between the two of you" Caroline compromises

They hear someone clear their throat and all three turn to look at the brunette sitting at the table "Oh yes, Caroline this is Katerina Petrova"

"Pleasure to meet you" Katerina smiles

"I am sure it is" Rebekah rolls her eyes

"Be nice Bekah" Caroline looks at the other blonde "She has to put up with your brother"

"And I would not wish that on anyone ever" Rebekah chuckles "How you put up with Nik I would never know"

"Well I think Elijah and Klaus are delightful" Katerina replies standing up now

"Ha, obviously you don't know them very well" Rebekah laughs "Elijah is great but Nik not so much"

"Do you have another brother?" Katerina asks

"Why do you ask darling?" Kol asks

"Well you keep bringing up this Nik" The doppelgänger replies

"Oh that is our brother Niklaus" Kol says "Family calls him Nik"

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Klaus walks in all smiles

Caroline walks forward kissing his cheek "We were just speaking with Katerina"

"I see something has you in a good mood" Elijah smiles coming through the door

"Well it is just such a delightful day" Caroline smiles hugely hugging Elijah "I had a wonderful dream last night"

"Well then, love, I am glad you are much more chipper than before" Klaus growls at the sight of Caroline and Elijah hugging

"Well why shouldn't I after last night" Caroline smiles before sitting down with Kol on her left and Rebekah on her right

"Well anyways on to lighter notes good morning sweet Katerina" Klaus smirks and lifts her hand kissing the knuckles

"And you too milord" Katerina blushes and Caroline rolls her eyes

"She is just needed for the sacrifice" Rebekah whispers in her ear "Then he will forget all about the dirty wretch"

"Oh I know, what were you saying about fun?" Caroline whispers back

"What are you two whispering about?" Kol asks out loud bring attention to the two

"Monsters" Caroline replies

"Monsters?" Katerina's eyes widen

"Oh yes, there is a legend that there are monsters that roam the these lands" Caroline says eerily

"Oh dear" Katerina gasps and all the vampires can smell her fear

"They are said to prey on young maidens" Rebekah adds "But you should be safe because they never kill a virgin"

"You are a virgin right?" Caroline asks sweetly

"Be quiet you two" Elijah rolls his eyes "They are just spinning tales there are no monster that prey on young women virgin or not"

"I beg to differ" Klaus says "Kol is known to prey upon women" causing everyone but Kol to laugh

"Well I just can't help it when I see a pretty woman" Kol smiles

"That is sweet" Katerina replies

"I was not speaking of you" Kol rolls his eyes "I was speaking of the glorious Caroline" Kol snaps his teeth playfully at the baby vampire causing her to laugh

"You bite me and I will bite right back" Caroline smirks

"Quit hitting on the poor girl Kol" Klaus groans

"Boooooo" Kol says "You're just jealous that you let her slip through your fingers"

"Let's change the subject shall we" Caroline says hoping to not have Klaus lash out "Tell us about yourself Katerina"

"Oh there isn't much to tell" she replies "I am from Bulgaria, and have a little sister and I live with my mother and father"

"Would you care to talk a walk around the estate with me after breakfast Katerina?" Elijah asks

"Oh that sounds lovely Lord Elijah" Katerina smiles

"I have some business to discuss with you Lady Caroline, if you are done" Klaus smiles

"Yes, I have been meaning to speak with you as well" Caroline stands "Goodbye Katherine I hope to see you again"

"It's Katerina my lady" the doppelgänger corrects

"Hmm it is all the same to me, Katerina, Katherine" Caroline shrugs exiting the room

"Caroline can be often dramatic" Kol covered "She's hard to warm up too"

"Am not" She argued from outside the door

"We would have wished to be good friends" Katerina smiled.

-PD-

"I wanted to know if you have thought over our earlier words" Klaus looks at her "I was hoping you would say you would"

"Klaus, I-I really want to forgive you" Caroline smiles "I know you care about me. I just am insecure"

"How could anyone as beautiful as you ever be insecure?" Klaus caresses the side of her face

"I'm afraid that you will get what you want and then I will be thrown aside" Caroline admits "I mean you got scared of your feelings and lashed out by ignoring me and saying hurtful words"

"And I apologized for that" Klaus pleads

"I told you when we first met that I was abused" Caroline tells him "He degraded me every day and that wasn't the first time something like that happened. I mean I wasn't abused but I was called names. When I was young I was too chubby and I had pimples all over my face. No one wanted to be my friend"

"It is hard to believe that there was ever a time when you weren't beautiful" Klaus says

"Well I wasn't until I finally got sick of it all. I went and lived with my Father for a summer and I changed everything. I grew breasts, lost weight, cleared up my skin, and I learned about fashion. By the time I got home I looked great. So I started getting the attention from men, but I learned it was only for sex. Thank god I didn't sleep with any of them. But it was also because a lot of them wanted to get closer to my friend Elena" Caroline explains "So I have always been a bit insecure. So when you started to dispense yourself I thought it because you lost interest or you found interest of someone else"

"Never, love" Klaus smiles "I have to pay attention to Katerina, but only because she is a means to an end." He grabs her chin gently "You are the one that I want"

"Give me two day" Caroline says "I will think it all over, and then tell you what I decide"

"I would wait forever for you" Klaus smiles giving her a peck on the lips before turning to leave "But please don't make me"

Caroline goes to leave but Kol walks in

"Hello darling" Kol smiles "Did you forgive dear Nik"

"Not yet, I asked for two days to think it all over" Caroline replies

"Good for you darling, make him wait" Kol smiles "Hell you should give him blue balls"

"I am glad we can be friends Kol" Caroline smiles

"Hmm and I hope to one day be siblings" Kol smiles "And I will always have the sister I wanted"

"Hey you have Bekah" Caroline pushes his shoulder

"Yes I have her, doesn't mean I want her" the original replies

"You love her, I know you do" Caroline states

"Of course I do, I love them all. They do piss me off sometimes though" Kol smiles

"I wouldn't know that, I never had siblings" Caroline shrugs

"Well now you have four of them, even though Finn is daggered I am positive that he will fall in love with you as quickly as we all have" Kol replies

"So you don't think that now that the doppelgänger is here that he will leave me alone and be with her?" Caroline asks "I mean I know she is a means to an end but still"

"No, I do not think that at all" Kol shakes his head

"Thank you for being my friend Kol" Caroline kisses his cheek.

Neither of them noticing Katerina smiling by the doorway for the study.

-PD-

Klaus runs in to Katerina as he is walking down the hall "Hello Katerina, where is my brother?"

"Oh Trevor called him away so I decided to explore the grounds" Katerina smiles

"Well did you find it to your liking?" Klaus asks

"Oh yes. I didn't know that Kol was courting Caroline" Katerina smiles "They are rather cute together"

"I didn't know that they were together either" Klaus laughs

"Oh yes they were in the study together" Katerina shrugs

"That doesn't mean they are a couple dear Katerina" Klaus chuckles

"Oh when I say together I mean together" Katerina giggles

"Oh really, well I feel sorry for the poor girl" Klaus smirks "But enough of them let us walk, Elijah's loss is my gain"

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows! You are all so great!**


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

**AN: Seeing as it is TVD night here is a new chapter! YAY! **

Mystic Falls 2013,

"I am ready to perform the spell" Bonnie tells the two brothers

"You never explained how sending her back so far will change anything" Klaus raises his brow

"She is supposed to bring something back with her that will aid me in bringing Kol back to life" Bonnie tells him

"What is she to bring back Miss Bennett?" Elijah asks

"You don't even know and yet you allowed her to do this" Klaus growls

"Calm yourself Niklaus" Elijah says

"This has all happened before so the spirits informed me that all will be well" Bonnie tells him "I had found a spell to make it so I could speak to the spirits for a short amount of time. I spoke with my grams and she informed me that it must be done. Kol also said that once he died he remembered everything"

"You can speak with Kol?" Klaus asks

"Not while Caroline is in the past, it takes too much out of me. It is either send her to a different time or speak with Kol" Bonnie explains

"But you can bring him back yes?" Elijah asks

"Of course, now you must know that I don't fully know where I am going to be sending her to" Bonnie tells them

"Do it" Klaus hisses

-PD-

England 1492,

It had been two days and Caroline decided to tell Klaus that she would give him a chance to redeem himself, and maybe if he did a good job she might tell even make out with him. Hell no matter what she was going to make out with him.

Walking up to his door Caroline hears strange sounds coming from Klaus's room, swinging the door open Caroline sees Katerina writhing underneath Niklaus in pleasure. Caroline stands there frozen for a moment then turns around and runs off to Kol's room.

Caroline slams the door behind her and slides down it crying "Caroline?" Kol lights a candle and walks up to her. Upon noticing she is crying he becomes worried "Are you alright Care?"

"I went to tell him I would give him until the end of the month to prove that he is worthy of my forgiveness and I found him fucking the dopplewhore" Caroline cries

Kol sets the candle down and gathers her up in his arms "shh it's going to be alright, okay?" Kol rubs his hand over her back and holds her tight as she relaxes into him. "Everything is going to be alright"

"I thought he would be different" Caroline sobbed "He promised me that I was the one. I am never the one Kol"

"Well he is a dick for not seeing that" Kol strokes her hair

"Oh look at the cute couple" Klaus sneers from the doorway

"What do you want dick? Here to have me pour more secrets out to you and then use them against me" Caroline hisses and Klaus' face softens at the tears

"Why are you crying love?" he asks "What did you do" he growls at Kol

"I didn't do anything dear brother, you did" Kol replies

"I don't understand" Klaus says "Care to enlighten me?"

"You promised me that she was nothing and that it was just me" Caroline says "And I believed you, I thought I was the one. I mean I am never the one. But with you I thought I could be"

"You will always be my one" Klaus tells her "But I couldn't be yours"

"You are though" Caroline says "Or you were"

"Don't Lie to me" He screams "Katerina told me how she saw you two in the study"

"So what if we hang out in the study" Caroline says "I hangout in there with Rebekah too"

"She said you two were intimate" he says as if the words burn him

"So you didn't just ask me if it were true? No you just believed the woman who is a damn carbon copy of your precious Tatia. I will always come second to them" Caroline shakes her head

"So just go back to your as, Caroline so sweetly put it, Dopplewhore and leave us alone" Kol hisses "I never slept with her, hell I have been trying to make her my sister"

"So why are you crying?" Klaus asks

"I saw you and Katerina having sex" Caroline whispers before standing up and vamping off.

Klaus looks over at his brother "I didn't touch Katerina"

"She went to your room for a little night time talk, and found Katerina with someone in your bed" Kol tells him

"Well it sure as hell wasn't me" Klaus hisses

-PD-

Caroline makes it to the forest before her world starts to shake around her. Caroline wakes up in a wooden room. She stands up and finds the door; upon walking out a middle age woman stops her.

"Putain venir ici" The woman yells

"What?" Caroline asks confused, she understands that the woman called her a whore but she has no clue why. Did she get kidnapped?

"Why are you dressed like that?" She points to the simple dress Caroline is still wearing from 1492 "No man will want you in that"

The woman pushes Caroline into a room and starts ripping off her clothes and shoving her into a bath tub scrubbing her down. She then pulls her out and dries her off. Caroline is pushed into a new dress.

The dress is scarlet and fitted so tightly around her waist that if she was human she wouldn't be able to breathe. It is low cut and pushes her cleavage up so much that Caroline is afraid her breasts might just pop out.

She is then shooed out of the room and into a line of girls. They all start to giggle and talk about the lord that is coming. "He is mine" The girl in front of her says "No one chooses the new girls"

As the men file in Caroline notices a certain person. "Kol" Caroline says out loud

"Caroline" Kol says excitedly

"Oh thank god" Caroline rushes over and hugs him "I have no clue how I got here, just that everyone is so bossy"

Kol hugs her back and chuckles "Nik is going to be so happy"

"I can't see him" Caroline says

"Let's get you out of this god damn brothel and then we will talk" Kol replies "And I will take her" Kol points to the girl that was being a bitch to me "She looks tasty"

"You can't just leave whore" The middle-aged woman says

"Well I will just have to kill you for kidnapping my brother's fiancé and making her dress like a common whore" Kol growls

"No my lord, I'm sorry" The lady bows

"My knight and shining armor" Caroline kisses him on the cheek

Kol sweeps her up and carries her out to his carriage "So darling does this mean I am going to get some?"

"Nope" Caroline says as he sets her in the carriage

"Worth a try" Kol laughs "Though I did order us a girl to share"

"I don't do straight from the vein" Caroline glares

"Always the buzz kill" Kol jokes "But I do have to take you home so let's go" He climbs in with the whore and they both sink their fangs into her as they set off for the manor.

As they go down the road "Where exactly am I, hell I don't even know what year it is"

"Well darling you are in my favorite place on earth" Kol smiles

**AN: Any guesses as to where she was sent? I will give you a hint it was not 1920. I know there were a few of you that wanted for her to go to the 1920s but I feel like so many other fanfic writers have done that and I had already sent her to the cliché 1492. **


	8. Chapter 8: Red Lights

**AN: New Chapter! WOO! Also props to Justine and Guest for guessing the year correctly on the year! Also am I the only one having trouble posting new chapters and stuff?**

As they go down the road "Where exactly am I, hell I don't even know what year it is"

"Well darling you are in my favorite place on earth" Kol smiles "You are in New Orleans lovely Caroline"

"Wow" She smiles to herself knowing she will finally get to see the place the future Klaus wanted to show her

"Though I have no idea how you don't know the year" Kol chuckles

"I have been travelling and I laid down for a short moment and next thing I knew I was in that horrible place" Caroline lies "

"Ah well it 1864, the age of the cowboys and railways" Kol smiles

"And the war rages on" Caroline smiles

"Ah so you do know a little bit of history" Kol jokes

"Well I bet you look very dashing as a cowboy" Caroline smiles widely. Then it dawns on her. 1864. The year that Stefan and Damon were turned in to vampires; Katherine was in Mystic Falls right now. She could make all the horrid things that happened to Stefan never happen.

Then again it would probably change so much. Also she was in New Orleans, Louisiana, NOT Mystic Falls, Virginia. Plus the way everything left off back in England, Caroline wasn't sure if Klaus would let her ever leave again.

-PD-

Caroline drifts off in the carriage as they move down the road on their way to the manor.

_Caroline is walking down a beach of white sand, the smell of the ocean in the air. When she comes across Elijah. "Why bring me to a beach" Caroline asks_

"_Not many know this about me but I love the water" Elijah smiles at her_

"_Not that I don't appreciate your company but is there a reason for this little call?" Caroline asks bluntly_

"_Oh yes, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay, and to see where you might have found yourself" Elijah says "And to make sure you were being careful, I know miss Bennett cast the spell but I do not know what you may be able to reveal" _

"_I will try hard to be careful" Caroline smiles_

"_Miss Bennett says hello and that she is doing all that she can to fix this all" Elijah smiles_

"_You have a nice smile you should smile more often" Caroline returns his smile "and as of the fixing this; you royally screwed me over Elijah. But I guess I just have to ride the wave out and I will return when I can" _

"_Well Miss Bennett says that she could reform a spell to send you to another time, we just couldn't figure out what time it would be. She also informs that she can't do anything about it but that you are going to be stuck there a whole year this time" Elijah looks worried "And be careful"_

"_A year" Caroline's eyes widen "What the hell do you mean I will be stuck here for a whole damn year"_

"_To us it will be merely a few weeks but to you it shall be a year. We have done all we can to cover this up for your friends" He informs_

"_Elijah, I'm in 1864" Caroline tells him "Will I be okay here?"_

"_My family is happy in this time, Rebekah is daggered but she will be awakened soon, though both Kol and I get daggered that year and it makes me wonder if it perhaps has something to do with you" Elijah muses_

"_Well that's just delightful" the blonde rolls her eyes_

"_Next time could I maybe talk to Klaus?" Caroline asks "I mean I am so happy to see you Elijah, but I have questions about this whole Hybrid thing"_

"_Of course Miss Forbes. Until then though I must be going it seems you are waking up" _

Caroline is awoken by Kol shaking her "Get your arse up, sleeping beauty"

-PD-

As the carriage rolled up to a huge mansion even bigger than the one in Mystic falls but smaller than the castle in England, though much prettier. Caroline's eyes widened huge "Wow, you guys like living on the larger side of life" She laughs

"Yeah well Nik likes to live extravagantly" Kol chuckles

"I don't know how I feel about seeing him Kol" Caroline sighs "The last time I saw that man he accused me of hooking up with you and then kind of cheated on me that is why I ran" obviously she didn't really run but they would think she did so she needed a good excuse.

"He is truly sorry for what he did Caroline, it tore him apart once you were that he hurt the love of his life, but he never slept with her" Kol sighs "I am just happy to see that you are alive"

"Nothing may have happened between us but I want you to know I think we will be good friends" Caroline smiles "And I think it is really sweet for you to cover for your brother"

"I would like that but I would like even more for you to be a sister to me, I hope you know I was joking about the sex thing earlier" Kol smirks

"I was hoping you were but knowing you I wouldn't put it passed you" Caroline giggles

"Caroline Forbes the only girl in history to turn down my charms" Kol shakes his head as they walk into the manor

"Kol is that you" they hear Elijah's voice travel in to the foyer

"Ah here comes little sister" Kol smiles "Get ready to be scolded"

"Kol where were y-"Elijah cuts himself seeing Caroline "Caroline" he stands there stunned for a moment

"Elijah, I have missed you" Caroline smiles pretending to have been gone for as long as it had been.

"Where have you been? And what in god's name are you wearing?" Elijah scrunches his brow

"Well it is quite the funny story" Caroline says awkwardly

"I found her in a brothel" Kol blurts

"Kol" Caroline smacks him "What Kol means to say is I woke up in a brothel with no memory of how I got there"

"Hmm that is interesting" Elijah raises a brow

"You know that thing we talked about when we first met well it happened again and here I am" She tries to hint at him

"Ah yes the thing" Elijah nods "Well Niklaus well surely be happy to see you again"

"Wait what thing?" Kol asks

"Nothing it is a secret" Caroline says "Something that is to be held secret in concerns of the reason why I even know Elijah"

"Okay, but I thought we were best friends" Kol pouts

"We are, and if I could tell you I would but I promise someday you will know" Caroline pats the young original's cheek

"Come Caroline, I shall show you to your quarters and discuss how to delicately tell Niklaus that you are here" Elijah leads her towards the upstairs of the compound towards an empty room. When they enter the room Elijah turns to her "What happened?"

"I had a fight with Nik and I ran away in to the forest, next thing I know I am here" Caroline tells him "I can't really tell you much else"

"Ah I seem to remember around the time you left Niklaus came to me enraged as he said someone had been with Katerina in his room" Elijah recalls "Now that I think about it was the morning after you ran"

"Yeah…. Wait it wasn't him?" Caroline furrows her brow

"No" Elijah shakes his head "Turns out Katerina was having sex with Trevor, even long before she turned up in our castle"

Caroline sees the sadness in his eyes "You fell for her" Caroline whispers

"Yes" Elijah nods "I know she was cruel to you but to me she was a sweet innocent girl"

Caroline smiles "If you love her, I could forgive her for it all"

"Really?" Elijah raises a brow

"You became like a brother to me, and I have forgiven people for loving someone who had done more than she did" the blonde beams

"Who could have even done worse than to separate you from the person you love?" Elijah asks

"Well let's just say that before becoming a vampire I was not as strong as I am now. My reason for becoming a vampire" Caroline tells him "But enough with all the sadness, this house is really beautiful" she looks around the room

"Niklaus built it, he even made this special room in hopes that someday you might come back" the eldest original tells her "Of course I couldn't tell him that you two would not meet again for centuries"

"Hope is all anyone can really have when they suffer a loss Elijah" Caroline gives a tight lipped smile "I thought I said enough sadness" she jokes

"Of course, why don't you make yourself comfortable and I will have Kol bring you some blood" Elijah nods exiting the room

Caroline sat down on the bed smiling to herself when Kol walked in carrying a dress and a goblet "As ravishing as you look darling, you might want to wear something more suited for a lady"

"Thank you Kol" she kisses his cheek before heading in to the restroom and trying to slip it on. After some difficulty she calls out to Kol "Um Kol I can't get it on myself"

"Would you like my help" and she can practically hear the smirk in his voice

"No can you please send a maid or something" The baby Hybrid calls out

"Fine, fine suit yourself" Kol mumbles before an elderly maid comes in to help you with the corset and back laces.

The blonde then heads downstairs to find Kol again so that she has a way to pass the time before having to see Klaus again.

"Hey sunshine" A dark skinned man greets her as she gets to the bottom of the stairs

"Hello" Caroline smiles

"What is a pretty thing like you doing here? Another one of Kol's flings?" he smirks

"No I am not one of Kol's lays, the thought of that repulses me" Caroline shoots back "And who are you?"

"The name's Marcellus, but you sweetheart can call me Marcel" He sticks his hand out for her to shake and she grabs it suspiciously

"My name is Caroline" she smiles

"Wait, insanely beautiful, blonde, sassy, and named Caroline" Marcel smiles "You're Klaus' lost lady love"

"He talks about me?" Caroline smiles

"Never shuts up, well he used to when I was a boy. Before Rebekah was daggered and I was turned" Marcel tells her

"Is he here?" Caroline questions

"Yes miss, we just got back" Marcel explains "I think he is still outside"

"Thank you" she smiles running off towards the study hoping to find Kol. It was merely hours for her yet it was centuries and decades for Klaus. She still wasn't sure what she would say once she saw him.

-PD-

As Klaus enters the study he sees Kol lounging back on the couch "I see that you have another girl here, I can smell her"

"Yes there is a girl here, but she is here not for I but for my dear older brother" Kol explains

"Elijah has a lady caller, how odd" Klaus chuckles

"Nope wrong older brother" Kol tells him

"Wait there is someone here for me and a woman no less"Klaus laughs"How intriguing"

"Look Nik there is something that I need to tell you" Kol get serious for a moment

"What is it?" Klaus notes the look of urgency on his young brother's face

"Well you see…." Kol begins but is cut off by the door swinging open

"Kol" Caroline starts but when she sees Klaus she stops

"Caroline?" Klaus squints looking at her

"Hello Nik" Caroline bows her head away from his sight

**AN: So yeah I chose 1864, Though they are in New Orleans not Mystic Falls so the Salvatore brothers being there is highly unlikely, they have shit that is going down in MF that needs to go down, but I mean there is always hope right? **

**Okay so I know there is a huge thing about Klaroliners not watching TO but I do watch it for JoMo's sexy accent and Daniel Gilles in his snazzy suits. But I don't know if I missed it or if it was in some promo or something but apparently Klaus calls Bonnie and I want to know what the heck that is about. Also the whole Elijah/Hayley kiss made me sick. Kalijah and Klaroline are the OTPs! Also for Elijah being so in love with Katherine he did not mourn her like at all. Sorry Rant over**


	9. Chapter 9: Unrequited Love

**AN: New Chapter! Yeah. Also big thanks to Klaroline4ever for clearing up the Bonnie call.**

**Chhavi: I don't like seeing Katherine in a bad light either because I really to love her character, but when I do a human Katherine aka Katerina I think of her as bitchy and whiney like Elena sometimes is.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own TVD or TO because if I did Klaroline would be running off in to the sunset and this weird baby storyline wouldn't be happening.**

_**"Look Nik there is something that I need to tell you" Kol get serious for**____a moment_

_**"What is it?" Klaus notes the look of urgency on his young**____brother__**'s face**_

_**"Well you see…." Kol begins but is cut off by the door swinging open**_

_**"Kol" Caroline starts but when she sees Klaus she stops**_

_**"Caroline?" Klaus squints looking at her**_

_**"Hello Nik" Caroline bows her head away from his sight**_

"Well this is awkward" Kol says looking between the two

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asks the blonde that he hadn't seen in four hundred years

"Kol found me in town" Caroline tells him

"How did you get in to town without my notice?" Klaus asks "I am the king of New Orleans; I know everything that happens here"

"I had only been here for a short moment" the female Hybrid replies "You look good" she checks out his golden vest and brown britches

"Well four centuries can change a person, though you don't look an ounce different" Klaus looks her up and down

"Well I am forever seventeen, there isn't much to change" she smiles but it soon drops when she sees the cold and distant look in his eyes "Do you blame me for running though?"

"You could have asked me before just jumping to conclusions" Klaus yells

"And you could have done the same for me" Caroline shakes her head "I fell for you, harder than I have ever fallen before and then I find Katerina with someone in your bed. What was I supposed to think Klaus?"

"Well you were rather stupid to fall for a monster like me, now weren't you" a wicked smirk plays on his face "I mean you weren't warming my bed I had to find someone that would"

"So what now you plan to lie to me and say that you slept with the whore when both Kol and Elijah told me something different just hours before" Caroline raises an eyebrow

"I'm just going to leave" Kol says slipping out of the room

"I could have lied to them about it" Klaus comments

"But you didn't" she looks up at him "You are just afraid that now that I am back, that you will open up again and I will leave, but this time is different"

"I am not afraid of anything and you are just some girl that I once had a fancy for getting in to my bed" Klaus snarls

"Then why do you wear it?" Caroline asks

"Why do I wear what?" Klaus narrows his eyes

"The necklace I got you" she points to the piece of cord around his neck with a little wolf hanging from it "I never actually got to give it to you after everything that happened"

Klaus just stands there silent. It is broken when the man from earlier interrupts them. "Klaus, Elijah told me to come and get you"

"Perfect timing Marcellus" Klaus looks over at him then back a Caroline "When will you be leaving?"

"I won't be" Caroline states "Just because you don't want me here does not mean that your brothers don't" her statement makes Klaus storm out of the room

"Wait are you screwing all three of them?" Marcel asks

"No, the Original family was like a family to me at one time. Elijah and Kol were like my brothers" Caroline tells him

"And Klaus?" he raises a brow

"Klaus, now he was different. Though I guess that doesn't matter much now that he hates me" Caroline shakes her head

"Oh he doesn't hate you" Marcel laughs "Come on I want to show you something, and how I knew who you were"

"I don't know" Caroline narrows her eyes

"I promise I won't bite" he raises his hands "I mean unless you like that kind of thing"

"Eww, no, and fine but you try anything funny and I will hurt you" Caroline points a finger at him

"Fair enough" Marcel nods leading her over to the book shelf he pulls back a book and the case opens in to a room full of paintings

"Is this Nik's studio?" Caroline asks

"Yeah, but look closer" Marcel nods towards the room

Caroline walks further in and notices that the walls are lined with paintings of her "It's me"

"What are you two doing?" they hear a voice behind them "Nik will be pissed if he knows that you were in his shrine room"

"Kol, you ass you scared me" Caroline turns around slapping his arm

"Yeah, big brother has been a bit obsessed with you" Kol laughs "I find it highly weird seeing as he never even got any"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Caroline rolls her eyes

"No, I sometimes think of blood too" Kol jokes "But seriously no one is supposed to know about this so let's go" Kol ushers them out of the room

"So where have you been all these years?" Kol asks

"Oh here and there mostly" Caroline shrugs "Nowhere for too long" she really hopes that Kol can't see through her lies

"Well I am just happy that you are back now" they walk out of the room together

As they pass the dining room they hear Klaus yelling "_Elijah, that is not Caroline. Mikael must have sent her here" _

"_Niklaus, that is in fact Caroline, the same one you were in love with back in 1492 and the same one that you are still in love with" _Elijah's voice is calm

"_No. no my Caroline died long ago, this is just another one of Mikael's tricks to get at me"_ Klaus hisses

Caroline just stares in to the room with a broken expression turning to Kol she whispers "Yeah he is so in love with me, that he thinks I am working with Mikael" she shakes her head heading up towards her room.

Caroline is only in her room for ten minutes before Kol joins her "Look Care, Nik is, well you know how Nik is" she nods "Well he has been without love from anyone except his family for so long. He just got Marcel to join our family two decades ago; he needs time to realize that you are here to stay"

"I understand that, it's just the fact that I don't want him to hate me. And he clear does right now" Caroline sighs "What happened to me? I am never this emotional and whiney. He brings it out in me. I mean I am usually fierce and sassy"

"Well I have a theory" Kol smiles "You are Nik's Mate. So your emotions are even more amplified than they already are with the vampirism"

"Ugh, life would have been much simpler if Bonnie would have just told me to fall for Elijah" Caroline huffs

"Wait what do you mean, told you to fall for? Wait is Nik right and you are working with Mikael?" Kol's eyes go wide

"What no, of course not. How could you even think something like that Kol? I thought you were on my side of all of this" Caroline looks him in the eyes

"Well you said some girl named Bonnie told you to fall for Nik" the Original raises his brow

"Gosh dang it, this damn spell is supposed to keep me shut up" Caroline mumbles to herself "Okay, I can't tell you but if you go get Elijah he can"

"Please don't make me not trust you Caroline" his face broken

"Just talk to Elijah, tell him I asked for him to explain to you. It will explain my absence" The blonde looks down at her hands "Please don't hate me, Nik is enough, and I can't have my best friend hating me too" she pleads with him

"Then don't give me a reason to. Why does Elijah have to tell me?" he asks

"Because I told him everything before a witch spelled me not to tell anyone else anything. It could change everything." She looks up at him "But Kol, you have to promise me that you tell no one, about what he says. I am kind of putting my life in your hands"

"Fine I promise, I won't say a word to anyone. That's even if Elijah tells me" Kol smiles exiting the room

"Bonnie, what have you gotten me in to" Caroline looks up at the ceiling thinking about how long this year is going to be, cursing Bonnie for not at least sending her someplace with showers and electricity.

**AN: Hey my lovely readers! 42 reviews, 48 favs, and 91 follows! Thank you all SOOO much. Also I put out a short fic called 'He Haunts Her Dreams' about the time to come after Klaus' promise to Caroline to leave. **

**Thanks to:**

**Caroline-Angel, chhavi, Justine, klaroline4ever, twilightgirl1690, tearfularcher, Iansarmy, guest, ferrylis, April420, klaroline4ever96, jessnicole, Kas221, viva33, WritingInAutumn, Klaroline17Delena17, Guest, Another Guest, Fargot, ZodiacsKlaroline, pleasesaycaroline, Fallen Witch Angel, , Jana, blueberry55, and a bunch more guests**


	10. Chapter 10: BFF (for Never)

**AN: Happy Tuesday my lovelies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO just my ideas and even some of the story belongs to the show.**

A few hours pass before Caroline's door flies open.

"You are from the bloody future" Kol hisses "And you didn't tell me"

"Shh, keep your voice down" she rushes over closing the door "Shortly after I arrived at your home in England the witch that sent me here spelled me so I couldn't tell anyone. Only Elijah knows and what he does know is very minimal"

"But I'm your best friend, how could you have not told me" Hurt laces his voice

"I wish I could have Kol" she looks up at him through her lashes

"So you know my brother in the future?" Kol asks

"Yeah" Caroline smiles

"Wait is that the Nik that you were talking about?" Kol whispers

"Yes, but can we not speak of him?" Caroline growls

"Oh come on Care, you know you want to talk about it" Kol says

"If I tell you something special about the future will you shut up?" Caroline asks "It won't be anything huge because I can't say anything too big"

"Fine but I get two things" Kol gets giddy

"Okay Klaus breaks his curse" Caroline says

"Really love?" Kol asks "I want to know something about myself not him"

"Fine you fall in love with bats" Caroline says

"A bloody animal" Kol groans in disgust

"No you idiot they are wooden sticks used to hit a ball" the blonde rolls her eyes

"Ooo Sounds fun" Kol smiles big

"And you have a crush on my best friend Bonnie" Caroline says "She totally likes you back too but acts like you are the devil so she tells you off all the time and does witchy stuff to you." She wanted to tell him that they would end up together but it wouldn't come out. Plus the fact he dies.

"Feisty I like it" the original smirks and adds "Though I was also told about someone named Stefan. Do I have competition in the best friend department?"

"Always room for two best guy friends, I can roll up and be like look at my bitches" Caroline laugh "Be like I got an Original Vamp, a Hybrid, and a ripper you pay me not them"

"Pimping me out already darling?" Kol asks "And Nik, I don't think he would be much fun"

"$25 extra and you can have it doggie style" Caroline laughs and Kol joins her

"Yup Blondie you are my best friend" Kol laughs

"Why did you forgive me so easily for running away?" she asks him

"Because, I knew that you would come back when you were ready. You would come home, to Nik, to me, Elijah, and even Rebekah"

"Where is Rebekah?" Caroline asks "Elijah said she was daggered but why?"

"He let Marcel choose. Be with Rebekah or have Klaus turn him in to a vampire" Kol shrugs

"And he chose being a vampire" Caroline whispers "why would Klaus allow that?"

"Because he has changed Caroline. He despises the thought of love even more than the last time you saw him" the brunette tells her "He took Marcellus in when he was just a boy and raised him like a father figure"

"I never wanted to leave him Kol, I wanted to stay. The spell made me leave" Caroline starts to cry "And now he hates me" the older vampire pulls her in to him hugging her tight

"You got through to him once before darling, you can do it again" He kisses the top of her head "Come on sister, let's get out of this stuffy room and go get something to eat, and I am craving a bit of chocolate"

"That sounds amazing" Caroline nods smiling brightly

The two exited the room together and made their way downstairs.

"Ah there you are Miss Caroline" Marcel walks up with a big smile on his face

"Hmm yes here I am. And here I am leaving" Caroline smirks

"I was hoping that you might take a walk with me" Marcel called out

"Let's get one thing straight, you may be Nik's apprentice but that doesn't mean that I have to like you" Caroline looks him dead in the eyes her eyes flashing gold "In fact I have decided that I absolutely hate you"

"Why? I have been nice to you" Marcel raises a brow

"You chose power over love. You got Rebekah daggered" Caroline states

"She will be undaggered in a couple decades" Marcel shrugs

"That's the thing though Marcel, you claimed to love her, but as soon as something you wanted more came along you abandoned her for it" the blonde tells him "To me that does not make you a man worth liking, in fact that makes you someone not worthy of love"

"What are you still sensitive that Klaus no longer wants you?" Marcel shouts and is soon crushed to the wall "I see I struck a nerve"

"No, because I won't give up on him like you gave up on Bekah" Caroline hisses "You never give up on the people whom you love"

"Love is weakness" Marcel coughs

"Love is also strength" she drops him turning around and following Kol in to the kitchen to find the chocolate he promised her.

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013,

There was an annoying pounding on his door. The hybrid groaned as he walked towards the door, opening it he was greeted by one of the few people that he really did not want to see right now.

"Elena" he sighs "What can I help you with?"

"Caroline is missing" Elena tells him "I called her to talk about Jeremy's death and she isn't answering her phone"

Klaus growls at this "Elena, she has not been in town for several weeks and you just now noticed"

"Well I was just going through so much that I was really just trying to mourn Jeremy, I mean I lost everyone" Elena tells him

"Well how about you scurry back to your Salvatore of the week and leave me alone, I do not have time for your petty problems" he tells her

"But I need Caroline" Elena huffs

"Well how about next time you realize this before she is gone for over three weeks" Klaus rolls his eyes

"I thought you liked her or something" the doppelganger says "I mean shouldn't you be helping me find her?"

"I don't need to help you find her, because I know exactly where she is" Klaus smirks

"What?" Elena's eyes widen "What did you do to her?"

"I sent her on a vacation, she just spent three weeks in England, and now she is in New Orleans" Klaus shrugs "She wanted to get away from Mystic Falls and all the problems"

"And you just stayed here?" Elena raises an eyebrow

"She didn't seem too keen on me going with her" he lays "And when she comes home again I do intend on spending time with her. But for now I would like it of you would leave"

"What about Bonnie, I saw her hanging around here a lot lately" the brunette tells him

"My brother has taken a liking to the little witch, they have become friends" Klaus shrugs

"But I need my best friends, you can't just steal them from me" Elena whines

"I did nothing to your so called friends; Bonnie is here on her own choosing and as for Caroline I already explained to you where she is" Klaus growls before slamming the door in her face.

"Who was at the door?" Elijah asks as Klaus walks back in to the living room where Bonnie and the eldest Original are staying

"The doppelganger and all her whiney habits" Klaus rolls his eyes

"Hey that is my friend and Caroline's" Bonnie tells them

"She just realized that Caroline was gone. It has been three weeks little witch and she just now realized because she wanted to complain about her life" Klaus tells her

"She just lost Jeremy, she has lost a lot" Bonnie shrugs

"Haven't we all though" Klaus raises his eyebrow "She still has you, Caroline, and the Salvatores, plus the quarterback and my mutt"

"Maybe it is time to stop with the excuses Miss Bennett" Elijah sighs

"See Elijah agrees and his word is usually the honorable word" Klaus shrugs before pouring himself a drink "On to other news where are you on the spell to bring Kol back"

"That is the thing I need Caroline to bring some of Kol's blood back with her" Bonnie tells them "And she needs your past self to forgive her for leaving"

"I was a real arse to her" Klaus sighs "But if I know Caroline, she always gets what she wants"

"Yes Miss Forbes is good for you" Elijah smiles "She warms up your heart a little bit"

"You can't warm something at isn't there" Klaus smirks

"As much as I hate you Klaus, you do have a heart" Bonnie looks up from her place on the couch "If you didn't Caroline wouldn't love you as much as she does, and you wouldn't love her back"

**AN: So yeah, Caroline doesn't like Marcel too much. I personally like Marcel. Also I got a question of whether Hayley and Klaus would get together in this and the answer is 'Hell to the No' haha. Hayley probably won't even be in it except mentions.**


	11. Chapter 11: She Looks So Perfect

**AN: AHH! I had this chapter all written and it was close to 5000 words. Then my computer ate it saying it was a corrupt file so I had to start all from scratch.**

Caroline stood in the kitchen eating chocolate cake with Kol and joking around as he told her the story of the latest party he crashed

"So naturally Mary was upset that I talked Abe in to another drink seeing as he had a big meeting the next day" Kol laughs

"You got the president drunk?" Caroline looks at him in awe

"I mean who hasn't compelled someone to have a bit of fun with them" Kol shrugs

"I certainly have never partied with the president, I am against compulsion remember" Caroline smirks

"I was also part of the war but it got terribly dull" he tells her

"It is war, how on earth does it get dull?" the baby hybrid asks "there is plenty of excitement and" she whispers the next part "Blood"

"After a thousand years of going through it all things aren't really as exciting anymore as they once were" Kol smirks "Though do we win the war?"

"I can't tell you that silly" Caroline laughs

"Oh come on please tell me something else" Kol pouts

"I seriously can't you know that, my lips are sealed" she makes a zipper motion with her hand

"Fine, then let's talk about a different subject, like how we are going to get through to Nik" Kol licks his fork

"I don't know, maybe just talk to him" Caroline shrugs

"Well if this isn't cozy" His voice comes from the entrance to the kitchen and the blonde isn't sure she is quite ready to see him

"No time like the present" Kol whispers

"Niklaus" Caroline greets him as she looks at his lean body resting against the doorway. Her eyes trail over him and her mind goes to places that if she voiced out loud people may think her to be improper.

"Caroline" her voice rolls off his tongue like battery acid and it burns her heart to hear the venom in his voice "Kol can you give us a moment"

"Of course" the younger original nods then turns to Caroline "Just call if you need me to beat him up"

"How may I help you Niklaus?" Caroline asks

"Why must you call me that?" he asks "Why must you look and sound like she did then"

"That's why I call you by your full name, because you don't believe that I am really me" she cocks her head "Because my Nik would never doubt that I am who I say I am. Though I did lose him even a month before I fled to someone that lied"

"I wish that you were really my Caroline, sweet angel" he reaches out touching her face "Because even if you are Caroline you are not mine"

"But I could be, I could be yours again" she looks in to his eyes grabbing her hand in his

"Why did you leave?" he snatches his hand back like her skin burns him

"I never wanted to leave you Klaus, but you gave me no other choice" The blonde shakes her head

"I did nothing wrong" he growl

"You did though. I didn't know that you never slept with Katherine until Kol and Elijah told me. That is too long to wait. I confronted you on it and you never denied it just accused me of screwing Kol" she screams

"What else was I supposed to believe when I saw how close you were to my brother?" the older hybrid snaps "As for Katerina. You should have just asked me"

"That is a two way street Niklaus. But no you just snapped at me and believed that bitch over what the person who you claimed to have feeling for said" Caroline feels the rage building up and her eyes starting to turn golden "Obviously you must have never felt anything if you believed what someone you had met a couple days prior said"

"I saw red and I didn't ask questions because I have already been through that heartbreak" Klaus shakes his head

"I am NOT Tatia" she knew that everyone in the house heard and probably the people living down the street as well tears brimming in her eyes "And I think that that is who you saw when you looked at her, you saw the girl that you love and that is why you were so quick to dismiss me because you knew you could have a second chance with your one true love"

"You were a weakness and a distraction, both of you and I had to let you go for the greater good of my mission" he tells her

"Who are you trying to convince Klaus? Me or you?" She fights the tears welling up but it is a losing battle "Because we both know you let me go because you were scared"

"I let you in Caroline. I do not let people in, but you seemed to find a loose brick in the walls that I had built so yes I was scared but when you left I mended that wall and reinforced it with steel" He sighs the anger melting away as he sees her tears

"I'm not asking for pretty declarations of love Nik, I am just asking for a chance to find that crack in your wall again" her voice defeated

"If you are going to stay you have to promise me that you will not hurt Marcellus again" Klaus looks down at her and she feels so small in that moment

"I can't promise that. I don't like him, he is a pompous ass and he chose power over love and hurt Rebekah in the long run" Caroline shakes her head

"I know that but I took him in as a boy and he has grown to be like a son to me" Klaus hugs her "I have missed you"

"He gets the ass thing from Nik" Kol laughs walking in

"If you value your liver in your body I suggest you shut your mouth" Klaus tells his younger brother

"Oh you are just grumpy because you know it is true" Kol gets himself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table "plus Caro-darling here would never let you hurt me, she loves me too much"

"Well actually you technically can't die. So, him ripping out your liver may knock you out for a bit but it might do a good for your inflated ego" the young blonde jokes

"Oh come on now, I thought we were girlfriends, best friends and all that" the brunette puts a hand to his heart faking insult

"See love he admits to being a girl and I don't have to bring it up. I always did think mother was lying to us" Klaus smiles

"Even if I were a girl, which I am not, I would still be better looking than you" he sticks his tongue out at his older brother

"Careful there little brother I have a dagger with your name on it" Klaus gives Kol a look "quite literally too, I had his name engraved in to it" the hybrid laughs and sees Caroline look at him beaming "What is that look for, sweetheart"

"I like it when you smile. You dimples come out and you look so innocent" Caroline smiles

"Oh I am far from being innocent love" he wiggles his eyebrows at her

"Well that is just disgusting" Kol shakes his head "Do not defile the sweet Caroline Nik"

"What are you jealous because you haven't bedded a girl in quite some time Kol?" Elijah asks walking in dressed immaculate as always

"Oh look at the boringly old Elijah makes jokes" Kol sneers

"I thought it was quite funny Elijah" Caroline tells the eldest original

"Why thank you Caroline" Elijah cracks a smile

None of them noticing Marcel listening from the next room thinking of how the family of original vampires acted with the blonde and how he had never seen them act that way except with family which he considered himself part of

-PD-

New Orleans 2013,

The man woke up from a deep sleep dreaming of the surrogate father he had lost long ago and a pretty blonde that his onetime family seemed to fall deeply for.

He picked up his phone and dialed the one person who he was sure could help him figure out what the meaning of all this was "Jane-Ann, I need your help with something"

"_I will be there in a few moments_" the voice on the other end of the line speaks before hanging up

Marcel sat in his study listening closely before he heard the witch walk in to his home.

"It is three am Marcel this better be good" the short woman says pushing her dark hair over her shoulder

"I am having dreams of someone that I have not seen in a century, I need you to tell me why and why there is now a woman who joins us that I have never seen until now" the dark skinned man commands

-PD-

Mystic Falls 2013,

Elijah Mikaelson was not a patient man. Usually that is, but there was one person who seemed to make him want to wait.

"Katerina" the sharp dressed vampire greets the tall brunette in the mini purple dress

"Elijah, oh how I have missed your face" she kisses his cheek

"Not to be blunt but what is this meeting about?" Elijah asks

"I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans called Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you and your brother" Katherine tells him "Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your brother's concerns. It's been a fun five centuries, Elijah, but I've worn down too many good hills running from him. I just want to live a life without looking behind my back"

"What is it that she seems to think she knows of us?" Elijah asks

"There is talk that a man there found out about Klaus' little blonde that I have been suddenly having dreams about" Katherine answers "I just want to be free Lijah, it is all I have wanted for five centuries. I was never at fault; I never did anything to him. I was just a scared little girl who found out that you were going to kill me"

"So as you might have suspected Miss Caroline Forbes was sent back in to the past" the original vampire sighs "for all those years you thought he was running you down for getting away that night, but that is only part of it. You also made Caroline run away."

"I was stupid then, wanting the affection of all the lords around me. It was my curse, and it still is. To fall so easily. I have only loved two people in my existence though" Katherine sighs "You and Stefan Salvatore"

"Really the younger Salvatore?" Elijah raises a brow

"In 1864 I met the brothers and fell for Stefan yet he did not feel the same so I compelled him to love me, the only issue was that Damon loved me" Katherine shrugs

"1864? That is the year the Bennett witch just sent Miss Forbes to" Elijah's eyes go wide

"Yeah, they were turned here in Mystic Falls" she shrugs

"On to other things, you told me something about the cure" Elijah looks her up and down

"It was fake, they think I took it but the truth is that the box was empty" Katherine sighs "That is why I thought this would help me bargain for my freedom because I can't give Klaus something that does not exist"

**AN: I will try to update my other two by Thursday but now I have to rewrite those chapters too *sigh* but anyways those finales were something. I was really hoping that when Hayley got her throat slit that she would just stay dead though sadly that did not happen. I know some people asked why I hate on Hayley, if it is just because I am a Klaroline shipper. **

**The answer is no not that, she is just not a great character. Her storyline could be good but the whole baby thing screwed it up and the fact that the actress makes her so snowflake it is just sucky. Plus I mean how in the hell did Klaus and Elijah forgive her so quickly for getting all of Klaus' hybrids slaughtered.**

**Though Auntie Rebekah coming and taking the baby was SUPER CUTE. As for the Vampire Diaries finale I have no words for it. Because I am still having major Alaric, Lexi, Damon, and Bonnie feels along with the fake that Julie Plec said Steroline will be legit next season. **

**I personally think that TVD should end with Stefan and Caroline having a June wedding and her teasing him for saying they would never happen (That one-shot is coming)**


End file.
